Hitori Janai
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: Chap 6 is now update! "Dia...sudah bukan manusia lagi."  Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya! Warning:: Yaoi inside, OOC, RnR, please?
1. Sono shitsuji:: The Black Cat

**Disclaimer:: ©Yana Toboso**

**Rated:: T M**

**Genre:: Drama, Romance, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Hurt/Comfort**

**:: First fic Author at Kuroshitsuji Fandom ::**

**If you don't like yaoi or a fujofudan, please click 'Back' button, I don't wanna any flame here.. this is just for fun, not for find an enemy.. =)**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**..**

**Enjoy! ^^**

…

**Hitori Janai**

**(****ひとりじゃない****)**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata _blue sapphire_ memenuhi pandangannya ke sesuatu tempat. Tempat di mana ia bisa mengisi oksigennya yang sudah hampir habis. Pemuda pemilik mata _sapphire_ itu berjalan terseok-seok ke arah lorong sempit yang dihimpit oleh dua bangunan tinggi. Ia merebahkan punggung mungilnya ke salah satu tembok yang sudah berlumut

Dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah, ia menyapu bibirnya yang terlumuri darah segar dengan kemeja putihnya.

"Hhh… hh… shit… hhh… ini pasti ulah 'kepala kuning sialan' itu…," pemuda berwajah manis yang kini babak belur itu meringis kesakitan ketika ia merasakan lengan kanannya yang mati rasa. _'Tch. sepertinya tangan kananku patah…'_pikirnya.

Ditengah ketidaksadarannya karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya membuka kedua _sapphire_nya secara perlahan. Diliriknya arah sumber suara itu dengan ekor matanya. Yang ia rekam dalam penglihatannya adalah sesuatu berwarna 'hitam pekat' yang menggelung di samping kardus bekas. Benda itu bergetar hebat. Dirasa telah menyadari bahwa benda apa yang diamatinya, pemuda itu mendekati benda itu perlahan.

"Tch, aku tidak suka kucing… tapi sepertinya ia sedang terluka parah. Kakinya memar, mungkin karena itu ia tak bisa berjalan lagi," pemuda itu menyetuh bulu hitam sang kucing dengan lembut.

"Oh, rupanya ia masih hidup…," gumamnya lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan luka-luka yang melekat di kulit pucatnya, ia membawa pulang kucing itu dengan sisa tenaganya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengambil tas hitam berhiaskan gantungan yang tetera kalimat 'Ciel Phantomhive' sebelum ia menghilang dari tempat itu.

**-****xxxxxxxx****-**

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ciel itu memasuki sebuah rumah bergaya kastil tua yang besar.

"Tadaima, Ayah, Ibu…," ucapnya pelan sambil melepas sepatunya. Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Ciel tersenyum kecut, ya, tak mungkin ada yang menjawabnya karena ialah satu-satunya penghuni rumah itu.

Vincent Phantomhive, ayah Ciel, meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan ibunya yang bernama Rachel, kabur bersama pria lain. _Well_, Ciel tak menyalahkan ibunya. Ia sadar bahwa itu adalah hak ibunya. Keluarga Phantomhive yang tersohor atas kekayaannya dilanda kebangkrutan setelah kematian Vincent. Rachel depresi ditinggalkan oleh lelaki yang paling dicintainya selamanya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menikahi pria lain agar terbebas dari penderitaannya, meninggalkan Ciel di tempat satu-satunya harta yang tertinggal dari keluarga Phantomhive, sebuah kastil tua tempat di mana Ciel dilahirkan. Ciel benar-benar tak pernah menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya, meskipun karena mereka kini Ciel harus merasakan dampak yang besar baginya. _Bullying_. Ya, sejak bencana melanda keluarganya, Ciel selalu dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya. Diperas, dikeroyok, dicemooh, dan perlakuan buruk lainnya.

Tentu saja kalian sudah bisa menduga alasan Ciel pulang dalam keadaan tak teratur. Hari ini, lagi-lagi ia di keroyok oleh orang-orang suruhan musuhnya, Alois Trancy. Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Ciel itu sangat membenci Ciel. Dulu keluarga Phantomhive adalah saingan terbesar keluarga Trancy.

Setelah kabar Phantomhive telah gugur dari 'singgasana'nya sampai di telinga Trancy, dengan cekatan, licik dan kotor Trancy meraih kejayaannya yang berlimpah. Tentu saja keturunan Trancy yang bernama Alois itu senang bukan kepalang, orang yang daridulu selalu medahuluinya kini dapat ia perlakukan sesukanya.

Ciel Phantomhive adalah 'tembok' yang tak dapat ditembusnya. Ciel adalah sosok yang sempurna, ia pintar-bahkan bisa disebut jenius-, terampil, disukai banyak orang, dan yang terutama… Ciel mendapat kasih sayang yang terlampau berlebihan dari kedua orangtuanya. Sosok sempurna yang memiliki segalanya, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Alois sendiri yang tak pernah diperdulikan kedua orangtuanya.

Alois merasa murka dan penuh rasa dendam terhadap sosok mungil dan ringkih seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Ketika ia memiliki segalanya yang tak dapat dimilikinya dulu, ia memuaskan hasratnya untuk membuat Ciel menderita. Ia memendam sesuatu yang paling diinginkannya, 'kasih sayang'.

**-XXXXXXXX-**

.

**Ciel's POV::**

Kini kupandangi kucing hitam yang kubaringkan di sofa merah kamarku. Kucing tanpa tuan itu menggelung dan tertidur tanpa suara setelah kubersihkan tadi. Kubelai perban putih yang kuliltkan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Perban yang sama kubalutkan pada lengan kananku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada kasur yang dingin, sesaat setelah aku melemparkan handuk biru yang tadi menggantung di leherku ke sembarang tempat. Aku lelah. Aku hanya ingin tidur sesaat dan membiarkan diriku terbang terbawa mimpi saat ini.

**~OOOO~**

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, membiarkan nyawaku berkumpul sejenak sambil melirik jam dinding yang tua. Jam 10 malam. _'Tch, aku tidak bisa tidur,'_ gerutuku dalam hati. Saatl memiringkan tubuhku ke kanan, aku tersentak kaget menyadari kucing hitam itu berada di sebelahku.

Aku langsung bangkit dari kasur dan menutupi hidungku. Sejak kapan ia pindah ke kasur? Aku bisa alergi kalau terlalu dekat dengan bulunya. Tapi menyadari tubuhku tak bereaksi pada bulu yang seharusnya membuatku bersin itu membuatku bingung. Aneh, kenapa aku tidak apa-apa? Biasanya, jika kucing mendekat dalam jarak 1 meter saja dapat membuatku bersin tanpa henti. Benar juga, sejak tadi tak ada yang aneh dari diriku. Padahal daritadi aku menyentuhnya, memandikannya, bahkan ia berada dalam jarak tak lebih dari 10 cm dari wajahku tadi! Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku sudah tak alergi dari kucing?

Sembari aku terdiam dan bergumam, aku melihat kucing itu membuka sebelah matanya yang bulat. Merah. Bola mata kucing itu berwarna merah darah. Benar-benar sangat jarang ditemukan, mungkin bahkan tak pernah ditemukan sebelumnya.

Kucing aneh itu mengeong pelan dan kembali menutup matanya. Aku terdiam. Hanya satu yang dapat kukatakan saat ini. Cantik. Itulah hal pertama yang terbesit dalam pikiranku. Mata merahnya benar-benar mampu membuatku hanyut. Bukan takut yang kurasakan, tapi hangat. Sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku. Apa? Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa aku merasa sangat senang? Ada rasa hangat dan nyaman dalam hatiku.

Kenapa aku merasa sangat senang, padahal aku hanya ditemani kucing hitam ini? Apa karena aku selalu sendiri? Aku… kesepian? Sebegitu menderitanyakah hidupku ini? Beribu pertanyaan berkelebat di kepalaku. Tanpa sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang meleleh dari pelupuk mataku saat aku menutup kedua _sapphire_ku. Malam yang biasanya terasa panjang dan dingin, kini berubah menjadi malam yang menenangkan.

**~OOOO~**

..

Sinar sang raja tata surya kini telah menembus gorden kamarku, membuatku terpaksa menyipitkan mataku saat aku bangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Kuraba kasurku, mencari sesuatu, namun tak ada. Aku menoleh dan langsung melonjak dari kasurku. Bukan kucing hitam yang kudapatkan, melainkan sosok lelaki berkulit pucat yang tertidur meringkuk di sana. Tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya!

"Huwwwaaaa!" aku terjungkal dengan sukses ke lantai yang dingin.

"A-APA INI!" jeritku histeris dan membuat lelaki tak dikenal itu terbangun.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya sosok itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ka-kau siapa! Sedang apa kau di kamarku dengan penampilan seperti itu!"tanyaku kalap sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang mungil.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari bibirnya, "Apa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang membawaku ke sini?" sahutnya.

Aku meliriknya dari balik sela-sela jariku, wajahnya sangat tampan dengan kulit pucat yang sama denganku, rambut hitam pekatnya yang agak lepek, dan… matanya yang merah. Semerah darah. Aku juga melihat bekas luka bekas cakar yang cukup besar di bagian lengan kirinya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Yang kubawa itu…," belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, lelaki yang kelihatannya lebih tua dariku itu menyela ucapanku..

"Kucing hitam bermata merah yang kau temukan di samping kardus bekas?"

Mataku _sapphire_ku membulat, "Darimana kau… bohong! Kau pasti berbohong! Aku tidak percaya kalau kucing itu adalah kau!"ucapku sakartis. Jadi, yang kusentuh, kumandikan , dan tidur bersamaku semalam adalah orang ini? Yang benar saja!

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang memanas membayangkan kejadian semalam.

"Hei, hei… apa untungnya bagiku berbohong padamu? Apakah aku terlihat berbohong? Lagipula itu memang kenyataannya kok,"seringaian tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" lanjutnya lagi. Masih dengan wajahnya yang menurutku sok _innocent_.

**BLUSH!**

Warna wajahku semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar ucapannya, "Di-diam kau! Tch! Pakailah bajumu!"sahutku cepat sambil memalingkan wajahku.

Ia terkekeh, "Apa? Dari awal aku memang tak memakai baju kan? Apakah kau pernah melihat seekor kucing lokal memakai baju lengkap?"

Perkataannya membuatku merasa seperti orang idiot. Tanpa menjawab lagi, aku langsung melesat ke kamar ayahku dan mengambil kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang milik mendiang ayahku. Setelah aku kembali ke kamarku, aku melemparkan potongan baju itu ke arahnya.

"Pakailah itu! Sekarang jawab, siapa kau?"tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Lelaki itu turun dari kasur dan memakai bajunya, melihat aksinya, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku ke arah lain. Sial, apa-apaan dia? Aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang kembali memanas.

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis, jika kondisiku sedang melemah, aku bisa berubah menjadi sosok kucing seperti semalam…,"terangnya

Aku memincingkan sebelah mataku, "Jadi maksudmu, kau itu siluman kucing?"tanyaku dengan nada yang tak percaya.

"_Yeah_, bisa dibilang, aku setengah siluman. Meskipun dunia kami berbeda dengan manusia, namun secara fisik kami lebih dominan ke arah manusia."jawabnya cepat.

Hah? Siluman? Yang benar saja? Dijaman modern dan serba canggih ini, masih ada siluman? Hei, kau bergurau ya? Tapi bukti tetaplah bukti, di pergelangan tangan lelaki yang bernama Sebastian itu terdapat perban yang persis kubalutkan semalam, dan mata _orb_-nya… sama. Benar-benar sama dengan tadi malam, membuatku hanyut dalam kehangatan.

Melihat mimik tak percaya di wajahku membuat Sebastian berkelut, "Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk percaya denganku. Tapi yang kuucapkan itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, kalau kau tak percaya, aku bisa membuk-…," aku melirik jam dinding yang berada di belakang kepala Sebastian. Mataku membelalak kaget.

"Cukup! Jelaskan nanti saja! Aku sedang buru-buru!" seruku menghentikan ucapan lelaki bermata orb itu. Jam kini sudah menunjukkan angka 07.00 pagi! Aku bisa terlambat sekolah!

"Eh?" Sebastian memasang wajah bingung, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Ini bukan saatnya menjelaskan. Aku sedang diburu waktu!

**Normal POV::**

Ciel keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati sosok Sebastian duduk di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Namun tak lama, Sebastian membuka kedua _orb_-nya lagi dan menatap Ciel yang sedang memakai seragamnya. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil memperhatikan Ciel yang sedang kesulitan memakai dasinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ciel dan mengelungkan kedua lengannya ke bahu mungil Ciel, "My, my… apa kau tak bisa memakai dasi?" Ciel terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari sosok Sebastian yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-apa? Jangan urusi aku! Cepat lepaskan aku, bodoh!" pekiknya ketika melihat tangan Sebastian memegang kedua tangan mungilnya. Sebastian tak bergeming dan tetap memegang tangan pemuda berambut kelabu itu, menuntunnya untuk memakai dasi yang benar.

"Aku akan mengajarimu memakai dasi, tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan apapun kok, karena itu kau tak perlu memikirkan macam-macam sehingga membuat wajahmu memerah seperti itu," senyum jahil tersinggung di bibirnya. Dan hal itu membuat Ciel menjadi kalut, ia terdiam dan menuruti ucapan Sebastian.

Sebastian yang sempat kaget melihat reaksi Ciel yang menurutnya sangat manis hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan acara 'mengajarnya'.

"Oya, terima kasih telah menolongku. Aku baru tahu ternyata ada manusia yang baik hati sepertimu," puji Sebastian yang duduk di sudut kasur sambil memperhatikan aktivitas Ciel.

Ciel melirik Sebastian sebentar, lalu kembali membereskan tasnya, "Tch! Jangan salah paham, aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu,"elaknya tanpa menatap wajah Sebastian.

"Meskipun kau sendiri babak belur dan alergi kucing?"

Ciel memalingkan separuh tubuhnya ke arah Sebastian, "Tch! Terserah kau saja, itu bukan urusanmu," sahutnya dingin sambil berlalu dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Sebastian mengikuti Ciel dari belakang, masih memasang senyum tipisnya.

"Kau harus cepat pergi dari rumahku, aku tak mau ketahuan orangtuaku kalau aku―"

"Kau tinggal sendiri," potong Sebastian cepat.

"Aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu, izinkan aku tinggal di sini sementara,"lanjut si _raven_.

Dan lagi-lagi perkataan sang raven membuat mata _sapphire_ Ciel membulat, "Apa? Jangan seenaknya! Kau pikir kau itu siapa?"

"Aku tahu kan pasti akan membantuku, kau orang yang baik…,"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau akan pasti membantumu? Jangan bercanda!" Sebastian terdiam tanpa kata, _orb-_nya bertemu dengan _sapphire_.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau tak berbicara? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Sebastian masih tak bergeming, ia semakin menatap mata Ciel dalam.

"Ukh! Baiklah! Itu akan kubahas nanti! Jangan kemana-mana, tetaplah di rumah dan jaga rumahku!" Ciel menghindari tatapan Sebastian, bisa gawat jika ia terus hanyut dalam tatapan itu.

"Tunggu―"

**BLAM!**

Ciel langsung berlalu dari balik pintu tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan terakhir Sebastian. Meninggalkan sosok Sebastian yang terbengong-bengong melihat sikap Ciel.

.

**~TBC~**

**.**

**A/N::**

**(=w=")**

**Saya kembali dengan cerita aneh. Dan dengan fic Kuroshitsuji pertama! Yeey~! \(^o^)/**

**Akhirnya satu impian saya terwujud! *dipeluk Sebastian* -plaak-**

**Huwehehehehe,… **

**Lagi-lagi saya lari dari cerita yang seharusnya saya Update dari kemarin. Wahh, maaf yah, Light, L-kun… saya benar-benar tak ada ide dengan kelanjutan cerita kalian~ (T^T)**

**Ceritanya putus di tengah jalan, dan pikiran saya buntu. #curcol lagi**

**..Seperti yang saya ucapkan di atas, untuk kali ini saya tak mau menerima flame, saya lagi sensi soalnya (apa hubungannya?), bukan ding, saya cuma tak mau menambah musuh, yang saya butuhkan hanyalah teman, ^^**

**Terima kasih bagi yang udah review ataupun hanya sekedar membaca, karena itu adalah energi saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini! Saran? Koreksi? Saya terima dengan senang hati!**

**Review, please? **

**~(˘_****˘~)(~˘_****˘)~**

**Salam, nyaa~ (^w^)m**


	2. Sono shitsuji:: The Reason

**Huwwaaaa~…. (T^T)**

**Saya tak menyangka bahwa saya juga layak untuk didukung… Saya senang sekali karena banyak yang mendukung cerita ini! *Peluk satu-satu* Terima kasih minna~… saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!**

**Reply for **

**Rose:: Haha, banyak yang kaget ya sebby minta bantuan sama Ciel? Saya juga kaget banget kok pas bacanya.. *Lho?* untuk bantuan apa yang diminta sama Sebby akan ada di Chapter ini..**

**Aiko Enma:: Romancenya… gomen… saya masih belum bisa terlalu memuculkannya, saat ini saya hanya terfokus terhadap latar belakang tokoh-tokohnya.. =w=… Well, bisa dibilang belum saatnya… **

**Yuki-san:: Terima kasih sarannya ^^, makasih udah review..  
><strong>

**Aiko Uchinami:: Hitori Janai itu artinya Tidak sendiri… =) huwehehe,, XDa.. saya nggak kuat bikin yang panjang-panjang.. XDa..makasih udah review yaa~**

**All:: Iya, iya ini saya update.. maaf lama.. soalnya saya lagi dihajar sama ulangan.. =w="**

**Terima kasih sudah reviewwwww….**

**Thanks for SoraShieru, Rose, Aiko Enma, Yuki-san, Aiko Uchinami, Kusa, Claire, Uknown-san (maaf saya tidak tahu namanya)… =)**

**Disclaimer:: ©Yana Toboso**

**Rated:: T à M**

**Genre:: Drama, Romance, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Hurt/Comfort**

**:: First fic Author at Kuroshitsuji Fandom ::**

**If you don't like yaoi or a fujofudan, please click 'Back' button, I don't wanna any flame here.. this is just for fun, not for find an enemy.. =)**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**..**

**Enjoy! ^^**

…

**Hitori Janai**

**(****ひとりじゃない****)**

**.**

**.**

Baru sesaat Ciel menapakkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, ia sudah di hadang sang raja, Alois.

"Kau terlambat, pecundang," desisnya tepat di wajah boneka Ciel.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya terlambat 2 menit, bukankah peraturannya 10 menit sesudah bel?" Ciel membela diri.

"Kalau telat ya tetap telat, bodoh! Selain itu, kau harus menggantikan piketku hari ini. Aku ada acara." Alois memutar mata birunya ke arah lain.

'_Kaulah yang bodoh, kepala kuning sialan!'_ Ciel hanya menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengambil uang denda dari saku bajunya.

"Urusan apa?" tanyannya dengan nada datar.

"Tch! Kau tak perlu bertanya! Kau mau mambantahku, hah? Dasar, anak pelacur sialan!" Ciel mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, ingin rasanya ia menghiasi wajah Alois dengan tinjunya.

Namun Ciel menyadari bahwa tindakan itu hanya akan membuat masalah semakin rumit, ia tak ingin direpotkan oleh hal semacam itu. Ciel mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi 'setan brengsek' di depannya.

"Terserah!" jawab Ciel singkat. Ia berjalan melewati Alois tanpa menatapnya sambil menyerahkan uang denda ke bahu Alois.

Alois yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu berteriak, "Kau! Kau berani meremehkanku, Ciel Phantomhive! Dasar anak miskin tak berguna! Mati saja kau!" seluruh mata di ruangan kelas tertuju ke arah asal suara, dan menatap Ciel dengan dingin.

Ciel tak mengubris ucapan Alois dan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya-well, mungkin tak bisa di katakan teman, melainkan hanya orang asing-. Ciel berjalan dengan angkuh ke kursinya. Kursi Ciel yang sama letaknya setiap tahun. Kursi paling belakang dan paling pojok dekat jendela. Itu adalah tempat favoritnya, selain ia tak perlu berinteraksi dengan 'orang lain', ia juga dapat melihat pemandangan dari arah jendela, berhubung sekolahnya berada di tengah kota.

_Loyale garden_ adalah sekolah elit yang hanya berisi oleh orang-orang berotak pintar dan berkuasa dalam keuangan. Alasan Ciel bisa bersekolah di sana? Well, kalian tahu kan kalau Ciel memiliki otak yang 'berlian'? Hal itu bisa membuat lemari sekolah manapun akan penuh oleh piala dan penghargaan.

Prestasi Ciel tak pernah tertandingi, baik dalam akademik maupun non-akademik, tak terkecuali olahraga yang sebenarnya tak cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya, Judo dan Aikido. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Ciel menghajar orang-orang yang mengeroyokinya seperti kemarin. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak ingin merasa repot hanya karena orang-orang yang menurutnya tak berguna itu.

Kelebihan Ciel itulah yang mampu membuat Ciel bisa bersekolah di tempat yang tak terjangkau bagi orang biasa. Ciel bagaikan sesosok boneka tanpa celah, sempurna.

Meskipun hal itu menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk menjadikan sosok Ciel menjadi populer, namun tak ada yang berani mendekati ataupun berteman dengan Ciel. Berhubung Alois adalah penguasa di sekolah itu dan sangat membenci sosok sang 'boneka', mau tak mau mereka juga harus menjauhi Ciel dan berlindung di balik punggung Alois. Itu hukum mutlak bagi mereka, tak ada yang berani menantang Alois. Tak ada satu orang pun, kecuali Ciel Phantomhive.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tepatnya sebelum guru datang, muncul sosok perempuan yang bermata _tosca_ dan berambut pirang terang. Alois mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berperawakan Inggris itu dengan ceria.

"Elizabeth! Akhirnya kau datang!" sosok sang raja menghampiri gadis itu dan menggandengnya dengan mesra. Elizabeth memasang wajah sendu, ia menatap Ciel yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela seperti biasanya, saat sosoknya datang ke kelas. Elizabeth tahu bahwa Ciel, lelaki satu-satunya yang ia cintai tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford, adalah mantan tunangan Ciel Phantomhive. Namun, setelah bencana 'itu' keluarga Midford memutuskan tali hubungannya dengan Phantomhive dan beralih ke keluarga Trancy. Dari kecil sampai sekarang, Elizabeth selalu mencintai sosok pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Selalu dan tak pernah berubah.

**Ciel's POV::**

_Tch! Benar-benar keparat sialan! Dia selalu saja membuatku naik darah, apa dia berencana untuk membunuhku secara perlahan dengan membuatku stroke? Sialan!_

Aku terus menerus mengungkapkan sumpah serapah pada alois. Aku sedang kesal sekarang. Well, kurasa bukan hanya saat ini, tetapi setiap kali aku bertemu dangan wajah _psycho_ itu, dan itu membuatku muak.

Wajahku? Kalian sudah tahu kan? Sudah jelas aku memasang wajah kesal dan dendam! Tentu saja aku tak menunjukkan ekspresi horror ini pada siapa pun, aku memendam amarahku sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Mencoba menenangkan diriku.

Sejak tadi aku mendengar suara yang menurutku 'sangat' berisik dari depan pintu. Kulihat lizzy sedang digelayuti oleh sang 'kepala kuning'.

_Tch! Dasar muka tembok! Bersikap manis hanya pada orang yang kau incar, well, kuralat kata-kataku itu. Kau bukanlah muka tembok, melainkan lintah penjilat!_

Sekali lagi, aku hanya menggeram kesal dalam hati. Gadis itu, lizzy, dia terlambat 15 menit, aku hanya 2 menit. Aku disambut dengan makian ia disambut dengan pujian. _Yeah_, itu sudah biasa bagiku.

**Normal POV::**

Jarum jam kelas telah menunjukkan angka 4 sore, Ciel telah menyelesaikan piket-'nya' dengan baik. Sempurna seperti biasanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ciel melangkahkan kaki pendeknya cepat, menuju ke suatu tempat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan _'Aoi Ryori'_. Terdengar suara lonceng kecil saat Ciel membuka pintu yang _old fashion_ itu.

"Ah, Ciel! Kau datang rupanya, kupikir kau akan meminta libur hari ini," sebuah senyuman simpul terlihat dari wajah keriput seorang pria separuh baya.

"Iya, aku terlambat. Maaf, paman. Tadi aku ada urusan sekolah…," Ciel membuat senyuman balasan, dan tentu saja itu hanya senyuman _'bussiness'_, tak lebih.

"Oh, begitu ya? Tak apa, Ciel. Aku bisa memakluminya, apalagi kau itu adalah murid teladan,"

Pria yang umurnya sekitar 65 tahun itu menghela napas panjang sambil memilin adonan tepung di belakang meja bar.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk bekerja di tempat bobrok seperti ini, Ciel… Apalagi kau itu sangat berbakat dalam membuat cake, kau tahu, kau adalah penyelamat toko kue ini! Hohoho!" lanjut pria itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Haha… aku sangat suka bekerja di sini, Paman. Jangan terlalu memujiku, aku hanya _pattiesier_ gadungan…," sahut Ciel lembut.

"Ara? Ciel! Kau datang! Aku sempat khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu tadi! Untunglah kau selamat!" dari balik tirai pintu dapur, muncul seorang wanita yang umurnya tak beda jauh dengan sang suami, Pak Tanaka.

"Iya, terima kasih, Bi…,"

Ciel telah memakai celemek kerjanya, ini waktu baginya untuk menuangkan hobinya, membuat cake. Jika menjadi pembuat, sudah pasti dia sangat menyukai hal yang dibuatnya. Seperti halnya Ciel, ia sangat suka dan berbakat dalam hal ini. Di toko kue mungil ini, Ciel sudah bekerja membantu pak Tanaka dan istrinya sejak kelas 1 SMA.

Karena hasil buatan tangan Ciel jugalah yang mampu membuat toko kue ini terkenal dikalangan semua umur dan gender. Bahkan para siswa _Loyale Garden_ pun sering berkunjung ke tempat yang sudah tua ini. Tanpa tahu bahwa Ciel adalah orang dibalik dapurnya, mereka menikmati cake yang mewah namun terjangkau bagi setiap orang itu.

Meskipun Ciel tak bisa menunjukkan wajah aslinya, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di sini. Selain pak Tanaka dan istrinya sangat baik dan tulus, gaji di tempat ini pun cukup besar. Setidaknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kehidupannya sehari-hari. Alasan yang utama adalah… tentu saja karena Ciel dapat mengungkapkan kreativitasnya dalam membuat berbagai macam cake yang unik berhubung ialah satu-satunya _pattiesier_ yang diandalkan di tempat itu.

~OOOO~

Saat Ciel membuat _Foret Noire─baked from spongy chocolate dough,_ ia teringat dengan Sebastian setelah melihat warna buah Cherry yang merah pekat.

'_Dia pasti belum makan, apa perlu kubawakan cake chocolate untuknya?' _batin Ciel. Namun tak lama setelah ia berpikir, tiba-tiba ia tertawa tanpa alasan, _'Pffft— memang kucing bisa makan cake, ya? Aku jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh saja,'_ Ciel merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, ini pertama kalinya ia memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah ini hanya efek karena Ciel selalu sendiri? Sepertinya tidak, ia tak terlalu sendiri. Pak tanaka dan istrinya telah bersamanya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tapi ia belum pernah merasakan ini. Bukankah itu aneh?

Setelah Ciel menyelesaikan tugasnya di _'Aoi Ryori'_, ia berpamitan dan membawakan 2 potong _Frozen Chocolate-Covered Cappuccino Crunch Cake _untuk kucing 'besar' di rumahnya. Ciel melesat pergi tanpa melihat kedua keluarga Tanaka yang melambaikan tangan mereka. Ini sudah larut malam untuknya.

"_Tadaima_, Ayah…," ucap Ciel seperti biasanya.

"_Okaeri_…," Ciel tersentak mendengar suara Sebastian yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menjawab salamnya setelah 4 tahun lamanya. Aneh rasanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa kau tak lelah berlatih terus-menerus? Memang sihir apa sih yang kau pelajari?" tanya sang _raven_.

Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Sihir apa? Kau pikir ini di mana?"

"Eh? Kupikir dunia manusia juga sekolah hal-hal semacam itu…," sahut Sebastian sambil memijit ujung dagunya.

Ciel hanya tertawa pelan, "Hey, ini bumi. Tak ada hal-hal semacam itu di sini. Aku pulang terlambat karena aku bekerja setelah pulang sekolah! Nih, makanlah!" Ciel menyodorkan kantong plastik putih yang ia genggam.

Sebastian terdiam, ia memandangi plastik itu dengan tatapan heran, "Kenapa? Kau tak suka manis ya? Aku membuatnya dengan campuran kopi kok, jadi tak terlalu manis," ucap Ciel seakan menjawab ekspresi yang dibuat Sebastian.

"Buatanmu? Kupikir kau tidak bisa memasak,"

Ciel memolototi sosok di hadapannya, "Hah? Tentu saja aku bisa membuat kue!" protesnya.

"Hanya kue?" tanya Sebastian lagi

"Ukh!" Ciel mengerutkan keningnya, "Darimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ciel seraya menatap sang _orb_ dengan curiga.

Si _raven_ hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau pikir aku hanya akan diam di kasur seharian? Aku tahu dari kulkasmu yang hanya berisi makanan instant, kau tahu? Itu sama sekali tidak sehat, Ciel…,"

'_Astaga, aku memang bodoh! Kenapa aku meninggalkannya begitu saja di sini? Bahkan ia sudah tahu namaku! Sial!'_ gerutu Ciel dalam hati.

"Tch! Kau stalker ya? Memang kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa memasak? Itu bukan urusanmu!" bantah Ciel sambil berlalu ke kamar, dan tentu saja diikuti oleh lelaki berambut hitam.

_Well_, memang Ciel sosok yang sempurna bagi semua orang, tapi ia juga punya kelemahan. Yaitu memasak. Ciel memang aneh bukan? Bisa membuat kue namun tak bisa memasak. Satu-satunya karya paling bagus dalam memasak adalah telur mata sapi yang gosong.

"Wah, kau benar… Kue buatanmu memang enak! Nama kue ini apa?" kata Sebastian sambil menjilati krim vanilla di jari-jarinya yang panjang.

Ciel tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan bukunya. "Kau marah, ya? Aku kan tak bermaksud jahat…," lanjut sang _raven_.

Ciel berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan melenggang ke kamar mandi, namun tiba-tiba ia menggebrak pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, "Jangan bilang kalau kau akan mengikutiku sampai kamar mandi! Kau mau mati, hah?" desis Ciel begitu ia melihat sosok Sebastian yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Awww… maaf, aku tak sengaja. Kupikir kau tak akan mempersoalkan itu berhubung kita sesama lelaki,"

Ciel menatap mata _orb_ Sebastian dengan tajam, "Kau…," Ciel meggeram pelan

"Wow, kau membuatku takut, Ciel," Sebastian mengecup pipi Ciel dengan singkat, namun hal itu justru membuat Ciel semakin murka.

Wajah Ciel memerah padam bukan karena malu, melainkan marah, "DASAR KUCING HITAM SIALAN! MESUM!" Ciel menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Sebastian hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"_My, my_… benar-benar anak yang aneh…," gumamnya sambil berlalu ke lantai bawah.

~OOOO~

"Kau membuat semua ini?" tanya Ciel setelah menemukan sumber bau yang nikmat dari arah dapur rumahnya.

Sebastian membalikkan separuh tubuhnya, "Ya, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terbiasa dengan gaya hidupmu yang tak sehat itu," sahutnya sambil membalik omelet yang ia goreng.

"Hah? Seenaknya saja kau mengaturku! Apa hakmu?" protes Ciel sambil duduk di kursi makan dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Hakku? Aku hanya menjadi penjagamu, kok…," Sebastian mendekati Ciel dan menyodorkan potongan omelet yang baru selesai ia masak, "Buka mulutmu, Ciel," perintahnya.

Ciel bergidik melihat tingkah Sebastian, "A-apa apaan kau? Menjijikan! Kau pikir aku itu bayi apa? Aku kan bisa makan sendiri!"

Sebastian mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya ampun, kau itu manja sekali ya… aku sudah berbaik hati padamu, tapi kau malah menolaknya. Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu lho,"

"Silahkan saja! Aku tak butuh kok! Aku tidak la— ,"

**Krucuk!Krucuk!**

Ucapan Ciel terhenti oleh suara perutnya yang sedari tadi meminta untuk diisi. Sejenak mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya suara tawa Sebastian meledak dengan sempurnanya. Lagi-lagi Ciel merasa seperti orang idiot di depan kucing ini. Sudah banyak kelemahan dan sisi-sisi lain Ciel yang terlihat olehnya, dan itu membuat harga dirinya jatuh.

"Di-diam kau! Jangan tertawa!" Ciel melemparkan sendok yang berada di tangannya ke arah sang _raven_. Tentu saja sang _raven_ dapat menghindar dengan mudahnya.

"Haha… iya, maaf! Pfft─!" terlihat sekali Sebastian sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Oke, lebih baik kau makan dulu… daripada perutmu terus-terusan berdemo," lanjutnya lagi. Walaupun tak bermaksud mengejek, Ciel tetap menganggapnya demikian. Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya hingga ia terlihat sangat imut. Well, setidaknya itulah yang terlihat oleh mata orb Sebastian. Ciel sangat manis.

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Ciel langsung melahap santapan yang berada di depannya dengan kesal dan bercampur malu.

"Kenapa?" Sebastian bingung melihat ekspresi kaget Ciel setelah memasukkan sesendok makanannya.

"Nggh, tidak… aku hanya terkesan. Ini… enak sekali! Kau pintar memasak ya?" tanya Ciel dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, persis seperti anak TK yang baru dibelikan permen.

Sebastian tersenyum lembut, "Begitulah, kau suka?"

"Iya, aku suka sekali!" sahut Ciel semangat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu…," Ciel melanjutkan ritual mengisi energinya dengan ceria, ia benar-benar melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Sebastian.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Asal tidak membuatku repot saja, hitung-hitung balas budi telah membuatkankau makan malam," sahut Ciel.

"Well, kurasa ini akan sedikit merepotkanmu, mungkin…," Sebastian memasang wajah berpikir.

"Sudah kuduga, kalau begitu aku tidak mau!" Ciel bangkit dari kursinya dan membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Eh? Tapi untuk hal ini hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong, berhubung kau adalah satu-satunya yang tahu wujud asliku," pinta sebastian sambil menarik lengan Ciel yang kurus.

"Memangnya apa itu?"

"Jadilah partnerku, dan membuat kontrak denganku," ucap Sebastian tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Memang apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Kau mau kekuatan? Maksudku, bukan hanya kekuatan secara fisik namun semuanya, kau pun bisa memakai sihir jika melakukan kontrak denganku,"

"Lalu aku pakai untuk apa? Aku sudah cukup kuat kok…,"

"Untuk menjaga dirimu… Kau itu sedang diincar, dan itu mungkin gara-gara aku,"

"Daridulu aku memang sudah banyak diincar orang, jadi itu bukan masalah bagiku,"

Sebastian menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu maksudku, yang mengincarmu bukanlah manusia, namun para siluman,"

Ciel menyipitkan mata _sapphire_nya, "_Well_, mungkin kau tidak mengerti maksudku. Baiklah, kau akan menceritakannya dari awal, tak apa?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia setuju, "Kau menemukanku dalam keadaan terluka kan?" Ciel mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang diincar oleh negaraku, dan aku kabur dari sana beberapa minggu yang lalu. Awalnya aku dapat menghindari mereka dengan mudah, namun belakangan ini jumlah mereka bertambah banyak dan membuatku kewalahan. Setelah aku melihat-lihat rumah ini, aku banyak menemukan data dan penghargaanmu tentang judo dan aikido. Dari situ aku tahu bahwa kau bukanlah orang biasa, kau memiliki potensi, Ciel… karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk…,"

"Jadi kesimpulannya, Aku juga diincar mereka gara-gara kau bersamaku? Lalu aku harus tetap bersamamu agar aku selamat?" Ciel memotong ucapan Sebastian.

"Hem, yah.. begitulah… sebenarnya aku berniat menjauhkan diriku darimu, namun aku terlanjur meninggalkan jejakku di sini. Meskipun aku tak ada di sini, mereka akan tetap menyerang tempat ini. Jadi… kupikir aku akan tetap berada di sini,"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang asing berkeliaran di rumahku!" seru Ciel kasar.

"Orang asing? Bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal? Kau Ciel dan aku Sebastian, apakah itu termasuk orang asing? Bahkan kita pernah tidur bersama dalam satu kasur," senyum khasnya kembali terekspos manis.

"KAU!" wajah Ciel kembali memanas, ia benar-benar tak tahan kalau harus tinggal bersama dengan orang ini. Ciel mencengkram kerah baju Sebastian dengan kesal, "Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan! Dasar homo! Aku itu nomal tahu!"

Sebastian mendekati wajah Ciel, "Hoo… terserah apa katamu, kau akan kubuat jatuh cinta padaku, Ciel…,"

Baru saja sebastian akan menuju bibir mungil Ciel, Ciel langsung meloncat ke belakang dan menjauhi Sebastian dengan cepat, "Huh! Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya!" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek dan berlari ke tangga.

"Sebastian, kau tinggal di sini tidak gratis lho, kau harus memasak untukku setiap hari!" perintahnya kemudian dengan menunjuk wajah sang _raven_.

Sebastian membelalakan kedua _orb_-nya, ini pertama kalinya Ciel memanggil namanya, lalu ia tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan ala _butler_.

"_Yes, My Lord…,"_ Ciel langsung naik ke lantai atas tanpa menoleh ke arah Sebastian lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau mengikat kontrak denganku?" tanya Sebastian sebelum melihat sosok Ciel yang mulai menghilang di belokkan tangga.

"Tch! Kau memang merepotkan! Akan kupikirkan…," sahutnya singkat.

Tersinggung senyum kecil di bibir ranum Ciel, tanpa menyadari bahwa senyumannya itu benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: Ahhh~.. gajeeee.. gajeeee banget deh! Nggak nyambung! ="=**

**Maaf ya kalau fic kali ini mengecewakan kalian…. T^T**

_**Foret Noire─baked from spongy chocolate dough::**_** Kue buatan Sebastian di Kuroshitsuji 2**

_**Frozen Chocolate-Covered Cappuccino Crunch Cake::**_** Kue coklat yang mengandung campuran kopi dan cappucino, sangat cocok bagi wanita yang ingin berdiet. **

_**Aoi Ryori::**_** artinya masakan biru, entah kenapa namanya jelek sekali, mungkin karena saya tak memiliki ide. XDa**

**_Loyale garden::_ lagi-lagi saya mengambil nama yang gaje bin ajaib,... ="=.. tak apalah, saya paling lemah untuk hal-hal yang sperti ini... abaikan! -dipancung-  
><strong>

**..**

**Uh, walaupun jelek dan banyak typoo seperti biasa, maukah kalian mereview cerita ini sekali lagi? T^T *puppy eyes***

**..**

**Hueeee… di next chapter akan ada kejadian action dan romance yang agak sedikit mengarah ke Rated M, bagaimana menurut anda? Apakah saya tetap menulisnya seperti biasa atau saya harus memisah adegan itu ke dalam cerita lain seperti cerita bonus?**

**Salam Nyaaaa~ (^w^)m  
><strong>


	3. Sono shitsuji:: The Contract

**Yayy… saya update cepeeetttt… XDa **

**soalnya lagi liburan.. tapi saya lagi sakit gigi.. T^T.. huweee… sakit banget… *nemplok di kaki Sebastian* Huweeee… *ditendang Ciel***

**Oke, kita abaikan kelakuan Author yang gaje, saya cuma mau ngucapin makasih banget sama semuanya yang udah berbaik hati mereview dan memberi saran… saya sangat bahagia! XD**

**Reply for::**

**SoraShieru:: Hehe, iyaa… saya jugaaaa.. =Q, makasih reviewnyaa.. =w=**

**Aiko Enma:: tapi setelah say teliti, saya terawang dan saya raba… banyak typoo.. huwee.. (ToT) *gaje* Makasih reviewnyaaa.. XDa**

**Kusa:: Terima kasih reviewnya.. di sini malah gak ada romancenya! *bercanda ding* **

**Erika Himawari:: Hiks, te-te-te-te-ter-terima kasih! **

**Ferra Rii:: Saya nggak bakat buat kata-kata greget.. =v="…. Ajari saya, sensei! *puppy eyes*.. abal gimana? =w= saya suka sekali dengan cerita-cerita buatan anda.. terutama yang "Alasan kenapa nama-nama tokoh Kuroshitsuji yang tak cocok dipakai untuk bayi".. XDa saya nggak kuat deh ah! XDa… maaf ya saya belum sempat review cerita Ferra Rii-san.. T^T**

**Yuki:: Hehehe, maaf saya nggak sadar.. XDa.. maksud saya juga seperti itu.. terima kasih review dan koreksinyaaaa ^w^**

**RukaAna:: Wah! Saya jangan di terror dong! Bagaimana nasib anak cucu saya!(?) tapi kalu terong saya suka kok.. *lha?* Terima kasih sudah review.. ^w^**

**Yak! Mari kita mulai cerita aneh ini…**

**Disclaimer:: ©Yana Toboso**

**Rated:: T to M**

**Genre:: Drama, Romance, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Hurt/Comfort**

**:: First fic Author at Kuroshitsuji Fandom ::**

**If you don't like yaoi or a fujofudan, please click 'Back' button, I don't wanna any flame here.. this is just for fun, not for find an enemy.. =)**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**..**

**Enjoy! ^^**

…

**Hitori Janai**

**(****ひとりじゃない****)**

**.**

**.**

"…_el,"_

"_Ciel,"_

"_Ciel…,"_ kedua _sapphire_ gelap terbuka. Sosok yang tersenyum lembut memantul di kedua

_sapphire _tersebut.

"Ug─,"

Kediaman Phantomhive yang biasanya sepi, kini terisi dengan suara jeritan sang kepala keluarga setiap paginya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Ciel melempar bantal yang ia tiduri sebelumnya.

"Wah, seperti biasanya. Cara bangun tidurmu memang buruk, ya…," Sebastian menyingkirkan bantal putih yang dilemparkan ke wajahnya.

Ciel memolototi kedua _orb_ Sebastian, "Kau pikir itu gara-gara siapa, hah? Kenapa sih, kau selalu menggangguku setiap pagi?"

"Mengganggu? Aku kan berbaik hati untuk membangunkanmu agar kau tidak terlambat sekolah," sahut Sebastian seraya bangkit dari kasur Ciel yang besar.

"Kalau kau berniat baik, bisakah kau melakukannya dengan cara biasa? Bukannya harus membuka bajumu dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimutku, bodoh!" protes Ciel kepada lelaki yang sudah tinggal bersamanya seminggu terakhir itu.

"_Well_, aku tidak bisa menghindari itu, kau terlalu manis, sih… aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menggodamu, lagipula aku masih memakai celana, kan?" sang _raven _memakai kaus hitamnya.

"Grrr―, KELUAR KAU! DASAR KUCING HOMO!" Ciel langsung berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa melirik Sebastian yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Aku menjadi seperti ini juga gara-gara kau, Ciel… bahkan kau lebih cantik dan manis daripada wanita berdada besar sekalipun," gumamnya sebelum berjalan ke arah dapur.

**-XXXXXXX-**

"Aku berangkat," ucap Ciel singkat sambil mengambil tas hitamnya.

"Hm? Kau tak ingin memberikanku _morning kiss_ du―," Sebastian langsung menghentikan ucapannya setelah melihat tatapan horror dari pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tak lebih dari bahunya itu.

"Oke, maaf… aku hanya bercanda, Ciel," ucapnya cepat sebelum ia mendapat pukulan keras di perutnya. Kalau orang biasa sih, menurutnya tak masalah. Tapi mendapat tinju dari orang yang meraih juara nasional _aikido_ berturut-turut? Sebaiknya harus berpikir seribu kali dulu untuk membuatnya marah.

"Ciel, bagaimana? Kau mau melakukan kontraknya? Kurasa tak lama lagi mereka akan menemukan kita," tanya Sebastian sambil memperhatikan Ciel yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

Ciel mendesah pelan, "Aku tahu, biarkan aku berpikir sebentar lagi," ucap sang boneka manis itu.

"Kau tahu apa imbalan kontrak yang akan kita lakukan, kan?" Ciel mengangguk pelan, tanpa menatap orang yang menanyainya.

"Karena itulah aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya… apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk

mengganti imbalannya?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian menggeleng, "Tidak ada, itu adalah hukum yang mutlak di duniaku. _Well_, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya, kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang melindungimu,"

"Aku tidak mau dilindungi, aku hanya ingin berusaha sendiri,"

"Maaf, Ciel… gara-gara aku, kau jadi terlibat…," Sebastian memasang wajah sedih untuk pertama kalinya.

Kali ini giliran Ciel-lah yang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur, aku tidak bisa berbalik lagi. Lagipula ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya," sungguh, senyum Ciel kali ini benar-benar tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Hal itu membuat Sebastian menjadi semakin merasa bersalah terhadap sosok mungil nan rapuh di hadapannya.

"Sebastian…," panggil Ciel lirih.

"Ya?"

"Kau berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya kalau aku melakukan kontrak denganmu, kan?"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, "Ya, aku akan menceritakan alasan kenapa aku diusir dan tujuanku berada di sini. Tapi, aku bisa menceritakannya nanti setelah kau pula―," ucapan Sebastian lagi-lagi terhenti oleh tindakan Ciel yang menyentuh

bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk mungil Ciel.

"Cukup, aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku ingin berusaha sendiri. Aku paling benci jika mendapat pertolongan sebelum aku berusaha,"

Sebastian membeku ditempatnya, Ciel, manusia yang terlihat lemah dan rapuh itu mampu membuat siluman sepertinya takjub.

"Aku harus lembur di tempat kerja hari ini, karena itu mungkin kau akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Jaga rumahku dengan baik, Sebastian," perintah Ciel sambil menoleh ke Sebastian sebentar.

Sebastian yang daritadi terdiam, kini kembali tersenyum manis sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, _"As your command, My Lord,"_ sahutnya kepada Ciel yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"_My, my_… sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang terbaik untuk mengejutkannya," Sebastian terkekeh pelan sambil memikirkan 'sesuatu' yang sedang direncanakannya.

**-XXXXXXX-**

Ciel mengikuti pelajaran matematika dengan perasaan bosan, bukannya karena merasa sulit atau tak mengerti. Tapi terlalu mudah baginya.

Karena terlalu suntuk, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa memikirkan akan ada rauman keras dari sang guru _killer_ nantinya.

Sekitar lima belas menit sudah Ciel terhanyut dalam tidurnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya risih, "CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" jerit suara seorang wanita.

Ciel mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, "Apa sih! Diam kau, Sebasti―," Ciel menghentikan ucapannya. Mata _sapphire_nya mendapati sosok sang guru matematika sedang memberikan tatapan paling menakutkan untuknya.

"APA? KAU BERANI BICARA BEGITU TERHADAP GURUMU?" suara amarah wanita itu menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan, membuat orang-orang didekatnya menutup kedua telingannya dengan erat.

Ciel tak menjawab, ia masih memasang wajah dinginnya, "KERJAKAN SEMUA SOAL DI PAPAN TULIS ITU, SEKARANG!" perintah guru yang memakai semua atribut merah itu murka.

Ciel bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan ke depan kelas dengan malas. Ia memperhatikan soal-soal di depannya dengan waktu tak lebih dari 15 detik dan langsung mengerjakannya tanpa henti.

Seluruh isi kelas itu merasa takjub dan tak percaya, soal yang jumlahnya 17 dan sama sulitnya dengan tingkatan anak kuliah itu dapat di kerjakannya dalam waktu 5 menit! Bahkan mereka saja yang sudah dianggap pintar, memerlukan waktu 3 menit untuk memecahkan satu soal.

Alois hanya berdecak kesal melihat kesempurnaan Ciel, sedangkan Elizabeth memandang 'pangeran pujaannya' dengan kagum.

"Bagaimana, Mrs. Angelina Dalles?" tanya Ciel setelah membalikkan badannya membelakangi papan tulis.

Sosok wanita yang mendapat sebutan 'Madam Red' itu berjalan mendekati Ciel, masih dengan tatapan murkanya. Sampai saat jarak mereka tak lebih dari 70 cm, Madam Red meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu mungil Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive…," panggilnya.

Ciel masih memasang wajah _expressionless_-nya. Ia tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Kau memang jenius, Ciel! Tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai murid favoritku!" sang

guru tiba-tiba memeluk sosok Ciel dengan gemas.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi gembira dan tergila-gila. Perubahan sikapnya itu hanya membuat yang lain _sweatdrop_, termasuk Ciel sendiri. Yang membuat Ciel tenang-tenang saja daritadi ya, karena ini. Madam Red tidak akan pernah berani menghukumnya karena ia adalah murid yang digilainya.

Menurutnya, Ciel adalah boneka cantik yang sangat sempurna, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat menganak emaskan Ciel. Ciel yang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu hanya meratap pasrah. Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya Madam Red memeluk dirinya dengan erat seperti itu. Ciel juga selalu kehabisan oksigen jika Madam Red melakukan aksinya itu.

"Madam Red, tolong lepaskan saya. Kita sedang berada dalam pelajaran kan?" Ciel mengucapkannya dengan susah payah, ia sudah mulai merasa sesak di dalam dadanya.

Ciel menghela napas lega ketika Madam Red melepaskan pelukannya, "Oya, maaf. Aku lupa. Ya sudah, kau boleh kembali duduk, Ciel," ia tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang teroleskan lipstik merah.

Ciel menurut dan kembali ke kursinya dengan gontai, mencoba menghirup udara yang banyak untuk memulihkan diri.

"Ciel, meskipun kau murid favoritku, aku tidak akan memanjakanmu, jangan tidur saat pelajaran, ya…," nasehat sang guru tepat saat bel pertama pelajaran matematika berbunyi. Mrs. Angelina melirik jam tangannya -yang tentu saja berwarna merah- sedikit dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Sepertinya ia sudah datang," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

**Ciel's POV::**

'_Datang? Siapa?' _tanyaku dalam hati. Mrs. Angelina berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, ia berbicara dengan seseorang. Aku tak tahu siapa, karena sosoknya tertutup dinding. Yang kulihat hanya Mrs. Angelina yang berbicara dengan senang. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Mrs. Angelina kembali ke depan kelas. Masih dengan wajah cerianya.

"Yak, semuanya!" serunya sambil menepukkan tangan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari para siswa.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan seseorang. Dia akan menggantikan pelajaran matematika selama beberapa bulan ini, berhubung aku akan meminta cuti selama masa kehamilanku," terangnya sembari mengusap perutnya yang sudah buncit. Aku mendengar beberapa teriakan senang dari siswa, mereka merasa bahagia dapat terbebas dari cengkraman guru _killer_ tapi aneh itu untuk sementara.

"Silahkan masuk!" Mrs. Angela menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Mempersilahkan sosok yang daritadi membuatku penasaran.

Sosok itu berperwakan tinggi, wajahnya tampan, kulitnya putih pucat dan bersih, rambutnya hitam pekat, kacamata tipis bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, matanya―…. Ya ampun! Itu kan!

"Halo, perkenalkan semuanya, namaku Sebastian Michaelis, kalian bisa memanggilku Mr. Sebastian. Mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar kelas ini untuk beberapa bulan mendatang. Mungkin aku akan sedikit keras dalam mengajar, tapi aku berharap kalian dapat menerimaku dengan baik," senyum khasnya kembali terlihat. Jeritan-jeritan histeris dari para siswi memekakkan telingaku begitu melihat senyumnya yang penuh feromon tampan.

'_Sebastian! Bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini!'_ mataku membulat dengan sempurna, aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Ciel Phantomhive?" pertanyaan Mrs. Angelina sama sekali tak kugubris, aku masih tak bisa mengalihkan kedua _sapphire_ku ke arah kedua _orb_ yang sedang menatapku.

"Ciel Phantomhive? Oh, jangan-jangan kau murid teladan yang terkenal itu ya?" perkataan sang _orb_ membuatku tersadar. Aku tak menjawab dan kembali duduk dengan wajah 'topeng'-ku.

'_Oh, rupanya kau berpura-pura tak mengenalku, ya? Oke, Aku akan membalasmu, Sebastian! Sialan!'_ cercaku dalam hati.

"Ya, dia Ciel Phantomhive, dan yang ada di sana, Alois Trancy, dia adalah cucu pemilik sekolah ini," jelas Mrs. Angelina sambil menunjukku dan si 'setan kuning' secara bergantian.

"Oh, begitu… rasanya sungguh kehormatan bagiku untuk dapat mengajar kelas istimewa ini," Sebastian mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadaku. Tentu saja aku memalingkan wajahku dengan kesal. Malas rasanya menatap Sebastian.

**-XXXXXXX-**

**Normal POV::**

Pelajaran matematika telah usai, kini waktunya bagi para siswa _loyale garden _untuk makan siang atau hanya sekedar beristirahat. Sekarang kelas 3-1 sedang ramai, tentu saja gara-gara Sebastian yang mengajar di kelas itu. Ia dikelilingi para putri bangsawan yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Sebastian mulai merasa kewalahan mengurusi mereka yang melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan, seperti, _'Makanan favorit sensei apa?' 'Sudah punya pacar?' 'Umurnya berapa?' 'Tipe kesukaan?'_ atau hal semacam itu.

Sampai saat sosok Ciel yang berjalan melewati gerombolan itu demi bermaksud untuk keluar kelas, Sebastian tersenyum lega, "Ciel Phantomhive," ucapnya cukup keras, dan menarik perhatian lainnya.

Ciel hanya melirik Sebastian dengan ekor matanya, "Maukah kau berbicara denganku sebentar saja? Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu," lanjut Sebastian.

"Apa itu penting?" sahut sang pemilik _sapphire_ dengan sinis.

"Ya, karena itu kau perlu ikut denganku sebentar, maaf ya semuanya, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu," alasannya sambil meminta untuk diberikan jalan. Siswi-siswi itu hanya menggerutu kesal karena harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbicara -atau-lebih-tepatnya-menggoda- dengan Sebastian.

**-XXXXXXX-**

"Ada perlu apa, Mr. Sebastian?" tanya Ciel formal.

"Oh, rupanya kau marah ya?" Sebastian mendekati Ciel dari samping dan menyentuh pundak kanannya.

"Tolong jaga perilaku anda, Mr. Sebastian," pinta Ciel dingin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sebastian yang memeluk pundaknya.

"Heh, apa kau mau aku mendekatimu dan memelukmu sambil berkata 'Ciel, nanti malam aku akan membuatkan makanan paling special khusus untukmu?' kupikir kau akan membenciku jika aku melakukan itu tadi,"

Ciel membelalakan kedua matanya, "Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Enak saja! Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka tahu bahwa aku tinggal bersama denganmu!"

"Berarti tindakanku tadi yang berpura-pura baru mengenalmu tidak salah kan?" sang _raven _menyentuh kedua pipi Ciel.

"Ukh! Lepaskan aku! Sialan!" Ciel memberontak dengan kasar, tapi Sebastian juga tak mau kalah dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Ciel.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel…," bisiknya tepat di kuping Ciel, dan itu membuat Ciel merasa geli.

"Le-lepaskan aku, pedofil!" Ciel mendorong Sebastian dengan kuat dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Sebastian yang terjatuh hanya menyeringai, "Hoo… kau mulai suka padaku?"

"Tch! Tidak akan!" Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang kekar menutupi kedua _sapphire_nya dari belakang.

"Ap―,"

"Aku sengaja ke sini hanya untuk melindungimu, Ciel… tak ada alasan lain, karena itu jangan marah padaku, ya?" suara rendah Sebastian membuat Ciel menjadi kalap.

"Tch! Siapa bilang aku marah? Aku tidak akan mau marah untukmu! Dari awal aku sudah membencimu!"

"Ya, benar…," Sebastian memendamkan separuh wajahnya ke rambut kelabu Ciel.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," kali ini Sebastian merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Ciel.

"Apa? Cepat!" desak Ciel. Ia sudah merasa tak nyaman karena jarak mereka yang semakin dekat.

"Kau… apa kau selalu digencet oleh manusia-manusia busuk yang ada di kelasmu itu? Maksudku, oleh Alois dan pengikutnya…,"

Ciel terdiam, tiba-tiba saja angin di atas atap sekolah itu semakin bertiup kencang, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja mereka bersikap baik padaku, kau ingat kan kalau aku adalah orang terpanda―,"

Sebastian menggeram pelan dan membalikkan tubuh Ciel dengan kasar, "Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus jujur? Jawab aku dengan jujur, Ciel!"

Mata Ciel membulat, mata _orb_ Sebastian yang membuatnya merasa hangat kini berubah menjadi mata yang menakutkan. Mata itu terlihat dingin, seperti pisau tajam yang siap menusuk siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan Ciel saat ini.

"Be-benar kok," Ciel merasa seperti orang bodoh, kenapa dirinya harus berbohong lagi?

"Baiklah! Kalau kau memang memiliki teman, bawa mereka ke sini sekarang juga!"

Ciel jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, kakinya terasa sangat lemas sekarang, "Ma-maaf… maafkan aku… maaf… jangan membenciku, maaf…," Ciel terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia takut kehilangan teman lagi. Ia takut lubang di hatinya semakin melebar. Lubang hitam yang penuh kesedihan dan rasa kesepian. Sakit.

Sebastian tersentak, baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Ciel yang begitu lemah. Ia berjongkok dan menyentuh Ciel perlahan, "Ciel, maafkan aku, aku lepas kendali… aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, maaf…," mata _orb_ Sebastian kembali seperti semula

Ciel mendongakkan kepalanya, ia memegang tangan besar Sebastian dengan erat, "Benar? Kau tidak akan membenciku?"

Lagi-lagi tingkah Ciel membuat Sebastian tersentak kaget, reaksi Ciel yang tak wajar membuatnya bingung. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mengulum senyum.

"Ya, tidak akan…," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Ya, aku akan selalu di sampingmu," perlahan Sebastian merengkuh tubuh mungil Ciel. Ciel tak memberontak, ia membiarkan tubuhnya masuk dalam lingkaran tangan Sebastian. Tak ada alasan lagi untuknya menolak, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu. Lelah terhadap rasa kesepian yang menyelimutinya.

**-XXXXXXX-**

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Sebastian menyodorkan segelas teh hangat ke hadapan Ciel dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Mm..," Ciel hanya mengangguk dan menatap teh itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau yakin?" tanya sang _raven_ lagi.

Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sebelahnya, "Aku hanya sedikit lelah,"

"Kau mau istirahat? Tadi aku sudah menelepon bosmu, kubilang kau sedang sakit…,"

Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan heran, "Darimana kau tahu Tanaka?" tanyanya tanpa embel-embel yang lebih sopan.

"Aku membaca e-mailnya di handphonemu, dia bertanya kenapa kau tidak datang, karena itu aku meneleponnya,"

Ciel tak menyahut lagi, ia mencoba berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Biar kubantu," Sebastian menggendong Ciel ala _bridal style_, dan itu membuat Ciel kaget.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menggendongku begini?" Ciel mendorong kepala Sebastian dengan sisa tenaganya, dan tentu saja itu tak cukup kuat untuk membuat Sebastian goyah.

"Ssst… tidak usah protes, kali ini aku yang akan merawatmu…," Sebastian menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Ciel.

"Ukh…," Ciel tak bisa melawan lagi, ia hanya pasrah dan menuruti pria yang umurnya 7 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. _Yeah_, itu hitungan umur manusia, Ciel sendiri tak tahu berapa umur Sebastian sesungguhnya. Mungkin sudah ratusan tahun? Tetapi sosoknya masih tak berubah, masih seperti lelaki dewasa yang berumur 24 tahun.

Sebastian tersenyum singkat, ia berjalan santai ke arah tangga, membuatnya tak menyadari sesuatu telah mendekat.

**-XXXXXXX-**

Sang _raven_ meletakkan 'boneka porslen' dalam gendongannya dengan hati-hati ke kasur, berupaya agar sang boneka merasa nyaman. Lalu ia

"Tidurlah, Ciel…," Sebastian tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kau membuatku risih, menyingkirlah!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memandangmu, kok. Apa kau ingin kunyanyikan lagu nina bobo?"

"Grrr! Aku tidak butuh! Kau membuatku merinding tau!" Ciel menjambak rambut Sebastian.

"O-ouch! Jangan marah dong… aku kan hanya ingin memanjakanmu,"

"Kau―,"

**PRANGGG!**

Belum sempat Ciel melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba kaca jendela kamar itu pecah, sekumpulan benda hidup yang besar masuk dari sana. Sebastian memasang wajah marah, ia mendesis tajam dan melindungi Ciel dengan tangannya.

"Ciel, kita harus keluar, pegangan yang erat," Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel dan menggendongnya. Muncul kuku-kuku tajam di jari-jari tangan kanannya, membentuk sebuah cakar yang panjang. Sebastian menggunakan cakar itu untuk menyingkirkan sesuatu di depannya dan membuat jalan keluar di jendela. Sebastian meloncat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain dengan gesit. Ciel tak bisa melihat sekumpulan sesuatu yang mengejar mereka dengan jelas karena gerakan Sebastian yang begitu cepat.

**Ciel's POV::**

Sampai saat kami berhenti di sebuah taman dekat sekolahku, barulah aku dapat melihat benda apa yang membuatku penasaran. Benda itu adalah kucing, tapi bukan kucing yang seperti biasanya. Kucing-kucing itu memiliki mata yang mengerikan, berwarna hitam pekat yang menusuk.

Kuku-kuku mereka sangat tajam, seperti yang dimiliki Sebastian. Kuku mereka mungkin dapat mencabik-cabik daging manusia dengan mudah. Bulu-bulu mereka berdiri tegak, mereka mengeluarkan suara yang lebih mirip seperti auman daripada geraman. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak, mungkin sekitar 30-50 ekor.

Aku bergidik melihat mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Lagi-lagi aku tak merasakan penyakit alergiku bekerja, mungkinkah karena mereka siluman?

Sebastian bertarung dengan mereka, suara-suara benturan keras kuku mereka yang seperti metal yang bergesekkan memekakkan telingaku, aku hanya menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Mereka menyerang secara bersamaan, awalnya Sebastian terlihat biasa saja. Namun setelah pertarungan mereka berjalan sekitar 15 menit lamanya, Sebastian mulai terlihat kewalahan. Butiran-butiran keringat bercucuran di wajahnya, jumlah mereka seperti tak ada habisnya.

Ada sekitar 5 kucing siluman yang menggerogoti tubuh Sebastian, namun dengan mudah ia melepaskannya secara bersamaan. Mereka terpental ke semak-semak, namun tak lama kemudian mereka kembali menyerang sosok Sebastian. Kini jari-jari tangan kiri Sebastian juga muncul cakar yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sebastian ikut menggeram, aku dapat melihat taring kecil di bibirnya. Tatapan Sebastian mulai menakutkan. Ia semakin liar dan tak terhentikan. Sebegitu pentingkah bagiku untuknya, sampai ia rela melindungiku seperti itu? Lihat saja, tubuh baju Sebastian kini penuh bercak darah. Aku tak tahu siapa pemilik darah itu, tapi yang pasti, wajah Sebastian menahan rasa sakit.

Sedangkan aku? Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya terdiam, aku takut untuk menggerakkan tubuhku. Ke mana hilangnya rasa percaya diri seorang Ciel Phantomhive? Kenapa aku yang sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak prestasiku dalam bela diri, tak bisa melakukan apapun? Aku memang lemah.

Aku melihat sesuatu yang besar melayang ke arah punggung Sebastian, "SEBASTIAN, AWAS!" Sebastian menengok ke belakang tepat saat aku meloncat ke arahnya.

**CRASSS!**

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam mengoyak kulit punggungku, aku meringis kesakitan dan jatuh ke tanah yang keras dan dingin. Pandanganku tiba-tiba terasa kabur, aku mendengar seseorang yang berteriak kencang saat aku mulai menutup kedua mata biruku.

"CIEL!"

**~OOOO~**

Gelap. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun. Kenapa? Aku ingin melihat cahaya! Aku tak ingin melihat warna hitam, tapi putih! Sial! Cepat bukalah mataku!

"Ciel!" aku merasakan sesuatu menggoyang tubuhku. Aku melihat Sebastian menatapku cemas saat aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba mengigau," Sebastian mengelus dahiku dengan lembut.

"Sebasti― Ouch!" aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas di punggungku saat aku bengun dari tempat tidur.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Ciel! Lukamu masih belum kering…," aku melihat wajah Sebastian yang sangat berbeda, ia terlihat sangat terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel… aku gagal melindungimu," ucapnya lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan. Mata _orb_-nya terlihat kosong.

"Ini bukan salahmu," aku mengusap punggungku pelan, "Akulah yang ingin melindungimu," lanjutku lagi.

Sebastian mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tidak, ini salahku…,"

Aku mengusap pipi mulusnya, "Hey, kau ingat aku siapa? Aku Ciel Phantomhive, akulah yang memutuskannya, bukan kau, pelayanku…,"

Sebastian tersenyum miris, "Kau benar… Kau adalah majikanku," ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku yang berada di wajahnya.

"Kau mau aku menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu?" tanyanya.

Aku memincingkan sebelah mataku, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih dirundungi rasa bingung, "Baiklah, tapi―"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, tiba-tiba Sebastian merobek kemeja putihku yang sudah compang-camping itu.

"Seb―," aku menggelinjang kaget ketika sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh kulit punggungku.

"Apa yang kau― ah!" aku mendesah pelan, wajahku pasti sama merahnya dengan tomat sekarang.

"Tenanglah, inilah caraku untuk menyembuhkan luka," Sebastian masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, menjilati lukaku dengan lembut.

"Mmh… ta-tapi, aku malu…," tubuhku bergetar hebat, perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara cemas, takut, malu dan marah. Aku sendiri bingung terhadap diriku sendiri, kenapa aku harus mendesah?

**Sebastian's POV::**

Aku tak menjawab perkataan Ciel, aku menjadi semakin bergairah mendengar desahan Ciel yang begitu menggoda. Lagipula aku tidak berbohong kok, memang inilah cara kucing untuk menyembuhkan luka. _Well_, aku sedang menahan diri sekarang, Ciel, orang yang kusukai sejak pertama aku melihatnya, kini membuatku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sosoknya yang begitu rapuh dan manis, kini menjadi semakin manis saja. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karenaku. Wajahnya pun sangat menggoda karena merah padam, ingin rasanya aku melahapnya bulat-bulat sekarang. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin kan?

Aku mulai menjamah kulit Ciel dengan kedua tanganku, dan ia sama sekali tak melawan, oke, itu sukses membuatku semakin risih.

"Se-Sebastian…," Ciel membalikkan kepalanya, aku menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak dan mengusap sisa-sisa saliva yang menggantung di ujung bibirku.

"Hm?" sahutku singkat.

"He―hentikan itu…," Oh, gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat, ekspresi Ciel sekarang membuatku meledak.

"Ciel, maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi…," Mata Ciel membulat sempurna saat bibir ranumnya telah ku bungkam dengan bibirku. Aku menutup kedua _orb_-ku tanpa melihat reaksi Ciel selanjutnya. Aku dapat merasakan kedua tangannya mencoba untuk mendorongku, _well_, aku tidak akan mau kalah, aku mendorong kepala kelabu Ciel ke arahku.

Setelah kurasa ia tak melawan lagi, aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menjilati kedua belahan bibirnya. Meminta ijin untuk memasukinya lebih dalam. Ciel yang mengerti maksudku, menjauhkan wajahnya saat aku lengah.

Sambil menggosok bibirnya, ia mendesis tajam, "Sebastian… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mencintaimu…," Ciel kembali tersentak, lalu ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tapi, kita ini sesama lelaki…,"

"Aku tidak perduli, yang aku perdulikan adalah kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Ciel," kedua _sapphire_ indah milik Ciel kembali menatapku.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Ciel berdecih pelan, "Tch… aku tidak tahu perasaanku sekarang…,"

"Kau mau membuktikannya?" aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku lagi.

"Buat aku yakin dengan perasaanku, Sebastian," Ciel menutup kedua matanya, _well_, itu tindakan yang ekstrim untukku. Itu sama saja ia menyuruhku untuk menyerangnya kan?

Aku kembali melahap bibir mungil Ciel. Manis. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, mungkin karena ia juga membalas kecupanku? Ciel membuka mulutnya perlahan, tanda bahwa ia mengijinkanku untuk menelusurinya. Aku menjilati langit-langit mulut Ciel dengan lidahku yang panjang, mengabsen gigi-giginya yang rapi satu-persatu. Saling berbagi saliva dengan mengadukan lidah kami.

Tentu saja akulah yang menjadi pemenang dalam pertarungan panas itu. Masa aku yang kalah? Jadi tidak lucu kan? Ciel mencengkram rambutku dengan kasar, mencoba agar ciuman kami semakin dalam, dan… oke, lagi-lagi itu membuatku gemas. Aku mendorong tubuh Ciel ke kasur, masih dalam keadaan bibir kami yang bertautan. Aku menahan tubuhku dengan siku kananku agar tak menindih tubuh Ciel. Sedangkan tangan kiriku mulai menjamah dada putih Ciel.

Ciel tak melawan, aku menyeringai dalam hati dan memilin sebuah tonjolan merah muda di bagian dada kanan Ciel. Tubuh porslen itu menggelinjang saat aku melakukan itu. Menyadari bahwa pasokan oksigen Ciel yang mulai menipis, aku melepaskan ciuman itu, membiarkan soosk mungil ini memulihkan diri. Aku menjilati jejak-jejak saliva kami yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir ranum Ciel.

"Hhh… hhh… Si-sial, ka-kau terlalu jauh," dengan terbata-bata Ciel memprotes tindakanku.

"_Well_, kaulah yang memulainya…," aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Aku? Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah," aku menjilat tonjolan milik Ciel yang kupegang tadi dengan singkat, namun masih mampu membuat tonjolan itu basah.

"Ukh! Hentikan!" Ciel menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantal. Err, wajahnya tentu saja sangat, sangat merah.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Salahmu telah menggodaku…," aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya, lalu ia mencubit tanganku dengan kasar. Hmm, _yeah_, itu sakit memang. Tapi itu sama sekali tak terasa setelah melihat Ciel yang menggembungkan wajahnya. Sangat imut.

Kami terdiam sejenak, sampai saat Ciel mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kedua _orb_ milikku membulat, "Sebastian, lakukan kontrak denganku…,"

**~OOOO~**

**.**

**TBC~**

**..**

**A/N:: huwaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga! Baru kali ini saya menulis satu chapter sebanyak ini! T^T *jingkrak2 gaje***

**Di sini banyak efek suara yang aneh, bagi yang gak tau itu suara apa, jangan salahkan saya, soalnya saya juga nggak tau.. *gampared***

**Kemarin kan saya bilang ada actionnya, kok malah nggak ada ya? *bingung sendiri***

**Ah, sudahlah, saya nggak mau tanggung jawab… *kabur dari kenyataan***

**Saya membuat cerita keren Kuroshitsuji jadi gaje~… tidak apa-apa kan, Yana-chan? (=w=)**

***ditabok Yana***

**Huwehehehe..**

**Yasudah, sekali lagi maaf kalo ada typoonya.. ="= itu penyakit yang udah sejantung sehati sejaman sebangsa setanah air se―*plaak* oke, maksud saya udah gak bisa di pisahin dari saya.**

**..Terima kasih sudah membacaaaaa…..**

**.*sembah-sujud***

**Jaa, Review please?**

**.**

**(^w^)m**

**Salam, Nyaaa~**


	4. Sono shitsuji:: The Gold Eyes

**Reply for::**

**Erika Himawari:: **Istilahnya? Entahlah? XDa bercanda,,,! setelah saya pikirkan, istilahnya adalah….. "Dark Fighter" ====== gaje and muncul tiba-tiba. (Abaikan!)

**Aiko Uchinami:: **Hmm… sankyuuu.. =w=, ganbarimasu!

**Aiko Enma::** kan sudah saya bilang pasti keserempet sama si M, XDa salahkan M!

Untuk koreksinya, iya, anda benar sekali, terima kasih… T^T

-Yang benar memang Mrs. Angelina…. Saya salah tulis… =^=

-Anda benar lagi! Saya salah info! T^T, terima kasih! *bungkuk2*

-HIKS! Haruskah saya memberi anda piring sebagai hadiah? Jawaban anda 3-3nya benar! *kapanngasihpertanyaancoba* seharusnya begini, "Sebegitu pentingkah diriku untuknya…,"

**Ferra Rii:: **Ehe, iya~… =/=. Karena itu saya minta maaf bagi yang kemarin terganggu puasanya gara-gara fic saya, saya mohon maaf sekali…. Bagilah dosa kalian kepada saya… XDa

Iya, tentang itu saya juga baru menyadarinya setelah dipublish… =w=, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri anda… ^^

**Kusa:: **Terima kasih banyak! Ganbarimasu yo~.. (^w^)

**Bara no hana-chan:: **Iya, terima kasih banyak… maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya ya…

**Keikoku Yuki:: **Iya, anda '**PRIA'**(?) sejati! *digaplok*

Hehe, iya, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya tentang adegan2 nista mereka berdua *digorok*, dan tentang paragraf yang kebelah dua tersebut,,, mungkin ada gempa(?),,,XDa.. dan tentang "atau-lebih-tepatnya-menggoda- dengan" itu saya juga bingung sendiri, mau saya hilangkan 'dengan'-nya tapi yang 'berbicara'-nya akan terlihat ganjil juga, ==a

terima kasih, Yuki-san! =3

**SoraShieru:: **Maaf ya,, ^^"… otak saya lagi memang mesum, *padahaludahdarisononya*

Sankyuuuu~

**Ariefyana Fuji Lestari:: **hehe, iya.. =/=… maaf ya… panggil saja saya Cha! ^^ mau panggil Udin juga boleh~ terimakasih reviewnya,,,

**RukaAna:: **Saya masih belum mau mati mudaaaa~… (T^T)…engg, mungkin nyerempet Lime? XDa… haha, saya malah bayangin Sebastian lagi beli sayur sama ibu-ibu tetangga dan pake daster. *plaak* terima kasih reviewnya…. Ini saya update kok, maaf lama.. ^^"

**Gia:: **hehe, terima kasih,,,, Saya akan ganti kalau sudah saatnya,,, =w=…

**For all:: Thanks for read and reviewwww~**

***sembah-sujud(lagi)***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:: I'm so bored to repeat this for a multiple times, but this one is not my own. ©Yana Toboso<strong>

**Rated:: T to M**

**Genre:: Drama, Romance, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**.**

**If you hate boys love, its better to you to not read this fic.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**..**

**Enjoy! ^^**

…

**Hitori Janai**

**(****ひとりじゃない****)**

**.**

**.**

"Nggh-," Ciel mengerang pelan sebelum ia membuka kedua bola mata safirnya. Matahari yang kini beranjak dari ufuk timur, membuat pandangannya sedikit terhalang.

Ia sadar bahwa baju atasannya telah lenyap dan tergantikan dengan selimut putih yang tipis. Seraya mengumpulkan sisa nyawa yang masih berkeliaran, ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Setelah beberapa saat sosoknya langsung bangkit dengan sigap dan mengecilkan pupil matanya.

_Yeah_, ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kontrak. Ciel menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian, mencari sosok yang ia butuhkan. Menyadari bahwa Sebastian tak ada di kamarnya, ia langsung berlari ke lantai bawah dengan emosi.

"Sebastian! Di mana kau? Se―," ketemu. Sosok tampan yang ia cari telah ditemukan di dapurnya. Namun sosok itu sama sekali tak menoleh padanya, dan itu membuat Ciel menjadi semakin kesal.

"Sebastian, apa maksudmu?" desisnya sambil memperhatikan Sebastian yang sedang memasak tanpa suara.

Melihat orang yang ditanyai tidak menjawab, Ciel langsung menarik lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kasar ke arahnya, "Sebastian! Kau berani tak mengacuhkanku?"

"Aku sedang memasak, Ciel. Setidaknya tunggulah sampai aku selesai," mata _ruby_-nya terlihat kosong, tanpa ekspresi.

"Tch! Brengsek kau!" Ciel menggeram dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sebastian. Masih dengan cara kasarnya.

Ini hari Sabtu, jadi Ciel tak perlu terburu-buru untuk bersiap-siap berhubung dia libur sekolah dan baru masuk kerja nanti siang. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding bata dengan malas, masih jam 9. Sudah 10 menit lamanya Ciel mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja makan, namun Sebastian masih saja belum selesai dengan urusannya. Semakin lama ia menunggu, semakin keras pula jari mungilnya berbenturan dengan kayu yang padat itu. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi, terlalu lama baginya untuk menunggu 'kucing' besarnya.

"Maaf lama," sepiring nasi goreng telur telah tersedia di hadapan sepasang mata biru laut. Baunya harum, dan sudah pasti rasanya enak kalau itu buatan tangan Sebastian. Tapi sekarang Ciel sama sekali tak berselera makan, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah bertanya.

"Jawab aku Sebastian," Ciel mengaduk-aduk segelas susu coklat di samping makanannya dengan bosan.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tch!" Ciel menggebrak meja dengan sekuat tenaga, "Aku tanya apa maksudmu tentang tadi malam! Kenapa kau tak melakukan kontraknya!"

Kedua _orb_ sang _raven _masih tak berani menatap mata Ciel, ia hanya mendesah pelan, "Aku masih belum siap, aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka gara-gara aku,"

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku sebelumnya? Sekarang aku mau menurutimu, tapi kaulah yang menolakku! Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku?" bahu mungil Ciel turun naik dengan tempo yang tak teratur, wajahnya semakin memanas seiring dengan emosinya yang tak terkendali.

"Awalnya aku memang berniat untuk membuat kontrak denganmu secepatnya, tapi setelah melihatmu terluka seperti tadi malam… membuatku tak sanggup untuk memikirkannya lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi. Aku akan menghadapi mereka sendirian, tanpa melibatkanmu,"

"Sendirian? Kau tahu bahwa kau tak akan bisa melakukannya! Jangan membuatku tertawa, Sebastian!"

Sebastian masih tak bergeming, ia memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menyeruput tehnya.

Ciel juga ikut terdiam, ia masih menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan murka. Terbesit di ingatannya tentang tadi malam.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback on::<strong>

"_Apa kau bercanda?" kedua mata indah Sebastian membulat dengan suksesnya. Ciel hanya menggeleng lemah dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan lembut. _

"_Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" melihat Ciel yang kembali menggeleng, membuat Sebastian terdiam. _

"_Baiklah, akan kulakukan…," sang raven mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan wajah Ciel, "Sekarang tutuplah matamu, ini tidak akan sakit," bisiknya tepat di kuping Ciel._

_Ciel menuruti kata-kata lelaki yang kini sangat dekat dengannya, ia sedikit meremat sprei kasur untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Hembusan napas mint Sebastian menerpa kulit lehernya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergidik._

"_Nggh-… Sebas… ti… an…," Ciel menggeliat tak nyaman saat lidah Sebastian menelusuri titik sensitif di lehernya. Mencari tempat terbaik untuk melakukan 'sesuatu'. Tak lama setelah Ciel merasakan kecupan di antara perpotongan leher dan selangkangannya, ia merasa aneh. Kepalanya langsung pusing dan tak terkendali, matanya mendadak terasa berat, terlalu berat untuk terbuka kembali._

"_Ssstt… ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur, My Lord…," Sebastian mengelus dahi Ciel sambil menyeringai licik._

"_Kau― Si…a…lan…," Ciel sempat meremas baju Sebastian sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia terbang ke dunia mimpi._

**Flashback off~**

* * *

><p>Ciel mempererat kepalan kedua tangannya dengan gemas, menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga.<p>

"Lalu? Apa maksud perlakuanmu itu kemarin? Heh, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau begitu pengecut, Sebastian… Kau menyedihkan!" pancing Ciel.

Merasa dirinya dicerca seperti itu, Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tatapan tajam. Kali ini dirinyalah yang harus menahan emosinya, ia sedikit memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Apa? Aku benar kan? Buktinya saja kau tak membantahku, itu berarti kau memang pengecut, kan!" desisnya sinis. Sebastian tak tahan lagi, ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Ciel dengan kasar ke arah konter dapur untuk memojokkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa merubahmu menjadi monster sepertiku, Ciel! Aku ingin kau menjadi manusia! Kau tahu kan seperti apa wujud kami? Kami ini monster, Ciel, monster!" Sebastian menumpahkan segala amarahnya pada sosok mungil di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku ingin menjadi sepertimu!" Ciel membalas dengan keras.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa!"

"Kau hidup sebagai manusia, mahluk yang sempurna… itu sudah cukup untukku,"

"Cukup? Kau mau aku menjadi semakin tua dan akhirnya mati sebelum kau?"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya ke arah lain, "Itu… yang terbaik,"

Ciel dapat merasakan matanya yang kini berkaca-kaca, memendam rasa sakit di hatinya, "Kau pembohong…! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku!"

"Aku memang mencintaimu, melebihi diriku sendiri…,"

"Heh, kau memang pintar membuat kata-kata manis, siluman!" suara merdu Ciel mulai bergetar menahan kumpulan air yang membendung di ekor matanya.

"Ciel…," Sebastian membingkaikan wajah 'boneka' Ciel dengan kedua tangannya, membuat kedua safirnya menatap kedua _ruby_ miliknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…karena itulah aku tak ingin melukaimu, aku mohon…kau boleh meminta apapun dariku, asalkan jangan memaksaku untuk merubahmu, aku mohon…,"

Suara rendah Sebastian meruntuhkan pertahanannya, matanya kembali terasa kabur, namun kali ini bukan karena ia merasa sakit, tetapi karena sesuatu yang basah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kau curang…curang sekali, Sebastian…aku juga ingin melindungimu," Ciel memukul dada Sebastian dengan lemah, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya. Tetapi itu percuma, Sebastian sudah melihatnya.

"Aku tahu, karena itu maafkanlah keegoisanku ini," Sebastian menyeka air mata Ciel dengan jari-jari lentiknya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi mulus Ciel. Napas mereka saling beradu bersamaan dengan kedua pasang mata mereka yang saling tertutup.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ciel. Masih dengan matanya yang tak terbuka.

"Hm? Apa?" Sebastian mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tubuh Ciel ke atas konter. Kini posisi mereka sejajar, tak lupa Sebastian mengelilingi Ciel dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di samping pemuda itu.

"Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku membencimu…,"

"Aku tahu," Sebastian terkekeh pelan.

"Kau selalu menggangguku, membuatku kesal dan tak punya harga diri, itu semua hal yang paling kubenci,"

"Ya, aku tahu…,"

"Aku sangat alergi dengan kucing, termasuk kau…,"

"Haha, ya, aku tahu…," mungkin Ciel alergi pada kucing biasa, termasuk dirinya, tetapi alergi yang ditujukan Ciel kepada Sebastian memiliki arti lain.

"Kau _stalker_ dan paman-paman mesum,"

"Boleh aku menganggap itu sebagai pujian?" Ciel ikut tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sebastian.

Ciel membingkai wajah indah Sebastian dengan perlahan sebelum ia berbisik, "Tapi kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu," Sebastian tersenyum lembut, ia menatap Ciel lama. Wajah pemuda yang bernama Ciel itu berwarna merah seperti biasanya.

"Kalau itu, aku juga tahu…," gumamnya sambil merapatkan kedua belahan bibirnya ke milik Ciel. Ciel tak melawan, ia malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sebastian, ciuman mereka memang tak panas. Namun cukup hangat untuk memadu cinta mereka berdua. Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempererat bibir mereka, tanpa berinisiatif untuk menelusuri mulut manis Ciel lebih dalam.

Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, tanpa membuka matanya, ia menjelajahi wajah Ciel dengan kedua bibirnya. Mulai dari dahi mulus Ciel, berjalan melalui pipinya yang semerah tomat, lalu menjilati air mata Ciel yang mulai mengering di ekor matanya. Ciel menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Sebastian, menerimanya dengan senang hati. Selesai dengan aktivitasnya di mata Ciel, Sebastian kembali menelusuri wajah 'cantik' Ciel dengan lembut, ia sedikit mengigit dagu Ciel, membuat Ciel mengerang tertahan. Tak puas dengan hal itu, Sebastian mengecup bibir ranum Ciel dengan singkat, lalu berhenti di hidung mancung Ciel, dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ciel lagi. Napas panas mereka kembali berbagi, kali ini dengan penuh napsu yang membara.

"Kau memang berbahaya, Ciel…," erang sebastian.

"Kaulah yang berbahaya, kau adalah kucing yang membuat punggung indahku kini terpampang cakar kucing yang sangat kubenci…,"

Sebastian menyeringai senang, "_Yeah_, kau benar…karena itu kau harus hati-hati padaku agar tak menyerangmu, kau tahu? Aku sedang menahan diriku sekarang, ini pertama kalinya kau berniat untuk menggodaku,"

Mata Ciel membola tertahan saat tangan Sebastian meraba pinggangnya yang tak tertutup helaian benang satu pun, ia terlalu emosi sampai lupa memakai atasan bajunya, "He-hentikan, kucing mesum!"

.

"Waaaakh! GYYAA~!"

.

_Well_, selama Sebastian berada di sampingnya, kediaman Phantomhive tak akan pernah sepi.

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat yang gersang dan tanpa cahaya sang surya, sepasang mata kuning keemasan berpendar ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa di taman yang luas itu, hanya ada dirinya. Sosok pemilik mata itu melihat ke arah langit, lagi-lagi tak ada hal lain yang dapat dilihatnya, yang ada hanya langit yang berwarna merah pekat dan awan hitam. Ia merasa bosan di tempat ini, ia ingin segera melakukan sesuatu, tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Ia adalah 'pion' yang hanya bergerak oleh perintah tuannya, sang 'Raja'.<p>

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang menyerukan namanya, nama yang diberikan oleh sang tuan. Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah istana, singgasana sang 'tuan' berada. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia berlutut hormat.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku perintahkan?" sebuah suara yang terdengar berat memenuhi ruangan yang berbau aroma asing, dan berkabut.

"Saya mengerti," sang mata 'emas' mengangguk sambil mendengarkan perintah yang ditujukan padanya dalam otaknya. Tanpa tuannya harus berbicara, ia dapat mengerti apa yang diucapkan tuannya dalam hati.

"Kerjakan sekarang, kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka menunggu?"

"_Yes, your highness_," sahut sang 'pion' bersamaan dengan kepergiannya tanpa meninggalkan bayangan hitamnya sekalipun.

Sang 'tuan' menyeringai dalam kegelapan, "Hmm…kurasa permainan baru akan dimulai sekarang,"

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

* * *

><p><em>Weekend<em> telah berlalu dengan cepat, selama 2 hari itu, Ciel dan Sebastian hanya mendapatkan serangan 'ringan' dari para musuh. Ciel mulai mendapatkan keberaniannya, ia sudah mencoba untuk melawan mereka walaupun hanya beberapa dari mereka. _Well_, mau tak mau Ciel harus melawan mereka dengan kekuatan 'seadanya' berhubung ia tak diijinkan untuk mengikat kontrak bersama partnernya.

Hari senin, hari awal tersibuk bagi semua orang setelah berlibur sejenak, begitu pula Ciel dan Sebastian yang menjalani peran murid dan gurunya.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" yang memanggil mengernyitkan alisnya, tak ada jawaban. Ditiliknya benda yang menjadi pusat perhatian murid-muridnya. Oke, itu menjawab semuanya. Terlihat sesosok pangeran tidur sedang melakukan aksinya. Apa? Ya tentu saja tidur, bukan bermain _congklak_. Oke, aku tahu Inggris sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan permainan itu, jadi kita abaikan saja.

Sepasang mata _crimson_ menatap benda itu dengan tatapan kesal, "Pukul saja agar dia tidak bangun selamanya, Mr. Sebastian," ucap seseorang dengan kejam tanpa ada nada bercanda.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum, "Kau memang sangat perhatian pada teman-temanmu, Alois," dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Alois tercekat.

'_Brengsek, dia pura-pura bodoh atau apa?'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Memang aku sangat keras dalam mengajar, tapi bukan berarti aku menganut kekerasan yang seperti itu," gumam Sebastian sambil berpura-pura berpikir dan menatap pangeran tidur kembali.

Sebastian mendesah pelan, "My, my…sepertinya aku harus melakukan cara terakhirku padamu," Alois menautkan alisnya dengan bingung, termasuk murid-murid yang lain.

Lalu tak lama semua pasang mata itu terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan sang _crimson_ terhadap si _sleeping beauty_.

"Kyaaaaaa~!" jeritan para gadis memenuhi sudut ruangan itu tepat saat sang guru berbisik di cuping telinga Ciel dengan mesra. Wajah mereka memerah senang dan juga cemburu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sang korban yang terkaget-kaget.

"Sudah waktunya untuk bangun, Pangeran…," bisikan _sexy_ Sebastian yang dipadu dengan tiupan napas beraroma _mint-_nya membuat semua bulu kuduk sang korban berdiri seketika.

Ciel, yang merupakan sang korban tersebut langsung menarik tubuhnya dan memasang wajah panas, "HUWAAAA!" teriaknya histeris. Refleks ia menutupi kedua telinganya dengan erat.

"Oh, _good morning_, _prince_…tapi, aku lebih suka kalau kau mendengarkanku saat pelajaran," Sebastian tersenyum simpul dan berjalan kembali ke depan kelas.

"Tch! _Shit_!" Ciel mengumpat kesal, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Itu berarti dia harus mengikuti pelajaran Matematika ini selama 2 jam ke depan.

* * *

><p>"Kau sengaja, ya?" suara halus namun terdengar berat menohok seseorang pria berbadan tegap.<p>

"Apa? Kau masih marah tentang tadi pagi?" Sebastian memutar matanya ke sumber suara yang sedang duduk angkuh di kursinya.

Ciel berdecak pelan, "Tch, memang merepotkan kalau kau di sini…," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak suka kalau pacarmu dekat denganmu?"

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pacarku? Siapa?"

Kali ini giliran Sebastian yang berdecak tak jelas, "Ya ampun, Ciel…kau sama sekali tak menganggap keberadaanku? Setelah kita melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' masa kau tak mengerti juga?"

Ciel terhenyak, ia mencoba untuk memutar otaknya, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas seiring dengan otaknya yang mencerna perkataan Sebastian.

"A-apa katamu? Jadi maksudmu, kita ini pacaran?" Sebastian mengangguk pasrah melihat keadaan sang pujaan hatinya yang begitu lemot jika memikirkan tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu! Aku kan tidak pernah─," tiba-tiba ia ingat kejadian hari sabtu semalam, saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok tampan di hadapannya itu. Barulah ia sadar bahwa itulah yang menjadi ikrar ikatan cinta mereka.

Ciel menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Brengsek! Kenapa aku melakukan itu! Arggh, sial!" Sebastian hanya terdiam melihat sang kekasih mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri sambil menggumamkan kata-kata 'kotor'.

"Apa kau menyesal? Sebegitu menyebalkankah aku ini?" Sebastian berjalan mendekati sosok Ciel, sedangkan Ciel sendiri menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berfokus pada tangan Sebastian yang mulai mengelilingi kursi yang ditempatinya.

"Ma-mau apa kau? Kita sedang di sekolah, Sebastian!"

"Ini ruanganku, mereka tak akan mengusik kita…," ujar sebastian tanpa menghiraukan kedua tangan Ciel yang mendorongnya menjauh. _Yeah_, memang benar ini ruangan Sebastian. Apa kalian heran kenapa guru baru seperti Sebastian mendapatkan ruangan khusus? Kalian ingat kalau tempat mereka adalah _Loyale Garden_, kan? Ya, benar. Semua guru di sekolah ini memiliki ruangan masing-masing, dan Sebastian baru menempati ruangannya selama 2 hari.

"Se-sebas… kumohon hentikan…,"

"Hmm…," Sebastian tak menghiraukan protes Ciel dan terus meraup pipi Ciel dengan gemas.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tak akan menolakku," goda Sebastian.

"Ap-apa? Kau percaya diri sekali!" Ciel menutupi pipinya yang semakin, yah, merah pekat.

"Aku memang selalu begitu…," Sebastian semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, Ciel akhirnya mengerang pasrah dan mengikuti permainan sang _raven_.

"Jangan macam-macam, Sebas…," pinta Ciel disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Hmm…kau hanya perlu diam," Sebastian tak membuka matanya dan terus melumat bibir Ciel dengan lembut, ia seakan lupa daratan. Sepertinya ia menganut ajaran 'semau gue'. _Well_, lupakan bahasa planet yang baru disebutkan tadi. Itu tak penting sama sekali, bukan?

"Ekhem..," suara asing yang berdehem cukup keras membuat kedua sejoli yang sedang memadu cinta itu kalap. Ciel langsung menjauhi tempat duduk Sebastian dan berdiri tegak layaknya seorang anggota paskibra yang nyasar, sedangkan Sebastian hanya mendengus dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas.

Namun tak lama setelah mata _ruby_ Sebastian mencerna siapa yang ada di hadapannya, tubuhnya menegang dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"KAU─," Sebastian mendesis tajam ke arah sosok itu.

Kedua bola _darkblue _Ciel ikut membola ketika sosok tak dikenal itu berlutut di hadapan Sebastian dan berkata,

"Saya datang untuk menjemput anda, Tuan…,"

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN::**

**Saya speechless, chap kali ini penuh romance! KENAPA! Kenapa hayo? SAYA TIDAK TERIMA! *plakk***

**.**

**di sini ada tokoh yang menjabat sebagai 'Aku' kan? nah itu adalah moderator saya... nanti saya perkenalkan! =w=**

**.  
><strong>

**Aduh, udah ceritanya pasaran, temannya gaje, nggak nyambung… nggak mutu,,, sebenarnya yang saya bikin ini apa? #malahcurcol**

**..maaf kalau Chap kali ini pendek banget, saya lagi buntu…**

**Tapi saya sadar kekurangan saya yang berjibun,,, karena itu maafkan saya,**

**Sekarang kan lebaran~ **

**=w=**

**Jadi maafkan saya ya?ya?*telatwoy***

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah setia membaca fic aneh ini apalagi mereview…**

**.**

**Selamat Lebaran Bagi yang menjalankan…**

**Silahkan koreksinya~**

**Salam, Nyaaaa~**

**(^w^)m**


	5. Sono shitsuji:: The New Master

**Disclaimer:: Kalau saya bilang ini punya saya, nanti ada motor melayang ke wajah saya. Karena itu saya hanya bisa bilang kalau Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso.**

**Rated:: T to M**

**Genre:: Drama, Romance, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Supernatural**

**.**

**If you hate boys love, its better to you to not read this fic.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**..**

**Enjoy! ^^**

…

**Hitori Janai**

**(****ひとりじゃない****)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV::<strong>

Aku yang menyadari bahwa gerak-gerik Sebastian menandakan adanya bahaya hanya mengernyit. Sosok itu, bagian mananya yang berbahaya? Ia manusia, _well_, itu secara fisik. Apa mungkin Sebastian marah karena dia mengganggu acaranya tadi? Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, oke, itu tidak mungkin! Aku membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh di otakku jauh-jauh. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, yang jadi pertanyaan, siapa orang -atau-tepatnya-mahluk- yang membuat Sebastian menggeram itu?

**Normal POV::**

Ciel memincingkan sebelah matanya untuk melihat sosok itu, pandangannya sedikit bermasalah akibat efek dari buaian Sebastian beberapa saat yang lalu. Sosok tak dikenal itu terlihat berkharisma seperti Sebastian, wajah rupawannya tidak bisa disembunyikan meskipun suasana ruangan itu cukup gelap. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan Sebastian dulu, tapi tadi dia bilang…tuan? Apakah Sebastian adalah orang penting atau semacamnya?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Claude?" Sebastian masih saja tak mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Apakah sosok pria tampan di depannya itu terlalu mengejutkan baginya?

"Seperti yang saya bilang, saya ingin mejemput tuan kembali ke _Dark Rogue_." sahutnya datar.

"Apa kau disuruh olehnya? Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku mencapai tujuanku," Sebastian menarik Ciel ke dalam kedekapannya dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat sosok mungil itu menjerit pelan karena perlakuan Sebastian yang sedikit kasar.

"Itu adalah perintah mutlak bagi saya," sosok yang bernama Claude itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat, meskipun sesekali ia melirik Ciel dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku juga tuanmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, anda adalah tuan saya juga."

"Kau akan patuh dengan tuanmu?"

"Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, perintah tuan saya adalah hal yang absolut."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus menuruti perintahku, Claude." Kedua mata _gold_ milik Claude membulat, ia sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku benar, kan?" Sebastian tersenyum sinis.

"Lalu, apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Kau harus kembali ke _Dark Rouge_ sekarang juga."

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Kenapa? Kau berani membantah perintahku?"

"Memang benar anda adalah tuan saya, tapi perintah yang utama adalah perintah majikan saya yang sebenarnya, bukan orang yang memiliki hubungan dengannya,"

"Tch!" _well_, ini pertama kalinya Sebastian menunjukkan ekspresi berdecih. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh membawaku."

"Eh?" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan ekspresi tak percaya, begitu pula dengan Claude, meskipun ia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sebas?"

Sebastian tak menggubris pertanyaan Ciel dan tetap melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus mengalahkanku. Kalau kau yang kalah, kau harus kembali ke _Dark Rouge_ dengan tangan kosong." tersinggung senyuman licik di wajah Sebastian, ia seperti sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana? _Well_, tak mungkin kan seorang penjaga raja bisa kalah dari orang sepertiku? Kau tahu, banyak orang yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi dariku yang mengincar Raja," Claude masih terdiam dan menatap sang tuannya dengan tenang.

"Saya tidak akan terlalu kasar kepada anda."

Sebastian tertawa senang, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurangi tenagamu,"

"Mohon bantuannya, Tuan Muda."

Sang _raven_ menarik boneka indahnya ke luar ruangan dan sedikit melirik Claude, "Aku tunggu kau 4 hari lagi." ucapnya sebelum berlalu dari balik pintu kayu ukiran yang terlihat mahal itu.

* * *

><p>"Kau marah lagi?" suara helaan napas panjang terdengar dari arah sang <em>raven<em>.

"…"

Melihat kekasihnya yang tak menjawab sepatah kata pun, Sebastian mengusap rambut kelabu Ciel dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tak bermaksud tak mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya ingin membuatnya kalut, itu saja…"

Kedua _deep blue sea_ Ciel mendelik tajam, "Bukan itu yang membuatku kesal!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan asal usulmu! Kenapa orang tadi memanggilmu tuan? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

Ciel mulai geram, ia bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki dan menggenggam tangan kekar Sebastian, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu apapun tentang pacarku sendiri!"

"Ap―"

**BLUSH! **

Wajah Ciel memanas setelah menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Ci―"

"Waaaaaaaaaa! Lupakan! Lupakan semua yang aku katakan tadi! Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya!" Ciel menutupi kedua telinganya dengan panik, dan bergerak menjauhi Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya menyeringai senang, "Tolong ulangi lagi, tadi kau bilang apa?" ia mencoba untuk mendekati Ciel kembali dan memojokkannya.

Ciel masih tidak berani membuka kedua matanya dan tetap menyangkal ucapannya tadi, "Sudah kubilang, kau salah dengar! Aku tak mengatakan apapun!"

"Kalau kau mengulangi ucapanmu tadi, aku akan menceritakan semuanya,"

"Kau mengancamku?" kedua _blue sapphire_ Ciel kembali terbuka.

"_Well_, karena itu adalah pertanyaan sulit bagiku. Jadi setidaknya harus ada imbalannya. Oh! atau kau harus menciumku dulu, tinggal pilih saja." sahutnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, pilih yang mana?" lanjut Sebastian kemudian.

"Ukh― A… aku…"

"Ya?"

Ciel meraih kerah baju Sebastian perlahan, mencoba menjajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Sebastian…"

"TUNGGU!" tiba-tiba Sebastian berteriak kencang dan memeluk Ciel dengan sigap.

"A─ada apa?" tanya Ciel kaget.

"Ada yang sedang menuju ke sini."

"Mereka lagi?"

"Kurasa begitu. Sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini dan mencari tempat yang lebih luas,"

Sang _Raven_ membuka jendela kamar itu dengan perlahan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat itu. Setelah dikira cukup aman, ia melangkah keluar dengan Ciel dalam pelukannya.

"Pegangan yang erat, tidak lucu kan, kalau kau tiba-tiba terlempar saat aku berlari."

Mendengar sindiran lembut itu Ciel hanya mampu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Ya, benar… memang tidak lucu jika aku yang sudah berumur 17 tahun ini harus digendong oleh guru mesum _pedofil_ seperti kau."

"Hmm, _yeah_… aku begini hanya untukmu, sayangku!" Sebastian terkekeh dan mulai memasang gerakan melompat.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu!" dengan kesal Ciel mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sebastian, err- kurasa lebih tepat mencoba mencekik mungkin.

"Wah, rupanya kau terlalu menyayangiku sampai-sampai kau tak mau melepaskanku?"

"Tch! Aku membencimu, kucing sialan!"

**ZRAT!**

**Ciel's POV::**

Sebilah pisau kecil yang menyerupai silet besar melesat di samping kepala kami, untung saja Sebastian mampu menghindar dengan cepat sehingga benda berbahaya itu tak menembus daging merahku. Melihat pisau itu tertancap dalam di tanah yang keras membuatku bergidik, membayangkan bagaimana jika tanah itu adalah kepalaku sendiri. Tidak, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mual.

"Sial, mereka menemukan kita." lagi-lagi Sebastian menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya, sungguh, menurutku ini suatu ekspresi yang langka bagi seorang Sebastian.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita terkepung!" aku mulai panik melihat benda-benda hitam yang bergerak cepat di sekitar kami.

"Aku akan melawan mereka, kau menyingkir saja, Ciel!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku juga ingin bertarung!"

Sebastian melirikku dengan tatapan nanar, "Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tak akan terluka."

Aku menghela napas dengan singkat, "Yah, paling aku cuma membeku tanpa nyawa."

"Ciel." Aku terdiam mendengar desisan tajam dari mulut lelaki yang berada tepat dihadapanku ini. _well_, kurasa ia tidak bisa diajak bercanda sekarang ini.

"Iya, iya… aku tahu." ucapku tanpa menatap kedua orb indah milik mahluk yang kucintai itu. "Aku bercanda, Maaf."

"―sayangnya gurauanmu **sangat **tidak lucu." Aku membalas tatapan tajam Sebastian saat ia menekankan kata-katanya.

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf! Kau kenapa sih? Bukankah harusnya aku yang—"

**BRAK!**

Ucapanku terhenti –lagi- karena… _yeah_, kalian tahu lah… siluman-siluman sial―ehm, maksudku mahluk 'manis' itu.

"Kurasa sekarang kita tak punya waktu untuk berdebat," seperti biasa, muncul kuku-kuku tajam dan terlihat keras dari ujung-ujung jari mulus Sebastian. Memang awalnya aku sedikit takut melihat perubahan Sebastian yang sedikit menyerupai monster, tapi lama kelamaan aku sudah mulai terbiasa berhubung ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat itu.

"Oh, sekarang kalian berencana mengeroyok kami dengan wujud manusia, _huh_?" aku terlonjak kaget setelah menyadari keadaan sekitar kami yang mulai terasa menyesakkan. Seperti yang Sebastian bilang, kali ini mereka bukanlah 'kucing' seperti biasa, namun manusia. _Well_, hanya wujudnya saja. Tatapan mereka sama seperti sebelumnya, tatapan yang haus akan darah dan napsu membunuh.

"Jangan takut, Ciel. Aku akan melindungimu." tangan besar Sebastian menggenggam tanganku singkat, rasa takutku semakin memudar seiring dengan mengalirnya kehangatan Sebastian.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini dalam 10 menit. Dan kau, jangan biarkan aku tergores atau terluka sedikit pun." ucapku tegas.

Aku dapat melihat senyuman tipis yang terekspos dari wajah pucatnya, _"As your command, My Lord."_

* * *

><p>Sial. Aku bahkan tak bisa menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang. Aku… dan Sebastian…adalah sepasang kekasih? Apa aku gila? Yah, kupikir aku memang sudah mulai tak waras. Aku ini laki-laki. Bukankah seharusnya aku mencari seorang gadis yang pantas untukku? Misalnya saja… Lizzy? Ah, tidak. Aku malas mengungkit-ungkit tentang pengkhianat laknat itu.<p>

Tapi, kenapa harus Sebastian? Aku meremas baju bagian dadaku. Kenapa aku selalu berdebar-debar setiap kali 'kucing' itu berada didekatku?

"Sial…" gumamku begitu menyadari wajahku yang mulai memanas.

"Apakah aku benar-benar boleh menyukai dan mencintai orang itu?" hmm. Mungkin ini salah satu tanda bahwa aku mulai tidak waras. Berbicara pada diri sendiri. _Well_, kurasa ini wajar untuk seseorang―

―yang selalu sendiri?

Oya, tentang Sebastian… apa hubungannya dengan lelaki yang bernama Claude itu?

Apakah mereka… memiliki ikatan khusus?

"Akkhh! Sialan! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Tentang Claude atau apalah itu!" jeritku frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut kelabuku. Aku tak lagi bisa menahan suaraku. Toh, kurasa Sebastian tak akan mendengarnya. Pasalnya, letak kamarnya berada di lantai bawah dan aku di lantai atas.

"Ukh…" aku memiringkan tubuhku ke arah jendela besar di sebelahku. Cahaya bulan dari luar menjadi penerangan satu-satunya di kamarku saat ini. Sambil memandangi bulan yang bulat sempurna itu, tanpa sadar aku melontarkan sesuatu. Sebuah lagu yang sering kudengarkan beberapa hari ini, sebelum akhirnya aku dapat menutup kedua safir gelapku.

.

_Everytime an anxious come to my mind_

_There's your voice that make it fade away_

_And I wanna you to be on my side_

_stay with me please til at least forever  
><em>

_Just stay with me_

_._

* * *

><p>Pagi ini Ciel merasa tak nyaman. Mimpi yang dialaminya tadi malam mengingatkan pada kejadian masa lalunya yang terlupakan, dan itu membuatnya tak bernapsu makan. Itu adalah hal aneh untuk seorang Ciel Phantomhive.<p>

"_Ciel, kau mau apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?" suara rendah seorang wanita cantik dan anggun memenuhi gendang telinga Ciel._

"_Aku ingin ayah, ibu dan aku selalu bersama!" sahut suara cempreng dari sosok mungil di pangkuan wanita itu._

"_Bukankah kita sedang bersama sekarang?" sesosok pria yang rupawan juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam percakapan itu. Ia mengusap rambut malaikat kecil yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya sendiri dengan penuh kasih sayang._

_Malaikat kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Aku mau kita selamanya bersama! Se-la-ma-nya!" ulangnya dengan lugu. _

―_Vincent hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggenggam tangan mungil Malaikat-nya itu. "Ayah yakin, kita akan selalu bersama…bersama ibumu juga. Di tempat 'itu', Ciel… Happy birthday, Malaikat manisku."_

Ciel mengaduk-aduk sarapan paginya dengan bosan. Sesekali ia melahap hidangan lezat itu masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ciel masih penasaran dengan ucapan Ayahnya tentang tempat 'itu'. _Yeah_, kejadian itu terjadi pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-5. Kurasa wajar jika Ciel yang –ekhem- lugu tak mengerti arti dari perkataan ayahnya saat itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" suara Sebastian membuat Ciel tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya? Sini, biar kusuapi…" Ciel mengisyaratkan Sebastian untuk mendekatinya dengan tangan kirinya.

Tanpa ada rasa curiga, sang _raven_ bergerak menghampiri sosok cantik bak boneka itu, "Wah, aku senang sekali, kau mulai terbuka pada―hmmph!" kedua mata _crimson_ Sebastian membelalak kaget ketika merasakan kedua belahan bibirnya dibungkam cepat oleh bibir ranum Ciel.

Setelah beberapa saat setelah Ciel melepaskan pegangannya pada bagian belakang kepala Sebastian dan kecupannya, ia mengulum senyuman liciknya.

"Nah, aku sudah melakukannya, sekarang tepati janjimu!" jari telunjuk Ciel mengarah tepat di depan hidung sang _raven_. Tetapi sosok yang ditanya hanya terdiam membeku dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sebastian?" karena tak ada jawaban, Ciel mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sang _raven_.

"Ah, eh… maaf. Aku hanya…"

"Kaget ya? Tak kusangka kalau seorang paman mesum sepertimu bisa kalut hanya dengan satu kecupan singkat." Apa kali ini Ciel-lah sang iblisnya? Oh, tidak! Ini namanya bibit _playboy_ kelas kakap!

"Hah? Tentu saja berbeda kalau itu dari orang lain, tapi… mendapat ciuman darimu…itu pertama kalinya! Aduh, sial! Kenapa aku malah menyia-nyiakan momen penting ini! harusnya di abadikan atau di rekam mungkin? Bisa…ulangi sekali lagi?"

**CTIK!**

Muncul guratan tebal di pelipis kanan Ciel.

"Jangan bercanda bodoh!" seru Ciel sambil mendaratkan jitakannya di kepala hitam Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali, sih? Yang seperti itu kan―" sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Ciel berceloteh tanpa berani menatap sang _raven_.

"Ya?" sahut sang _raven_ sambil mengusap-usap bekas jitakan menyakitkan yang di cap pos-kan oleh sang kekasih.

"Ehm―Ya─ya─yang seperti itu…"

"Apa?" Sebastian hanya memasang wajah _innocent_-nya dan mulai memfokuskan pendengarannya karena suara Ciel yang semakin lirih.

"Aku bisa memberikannya kapan pun juga…" lanjut Ciel dengan sangat lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tak dengar…"

"Ahh! Sudahlah! Tak usah membicarakan itu! Sekarang tepati saja janjimu!" dengan cepat Ciel mendorong tubuh kekar Sebastian menjauh darinya.

"Ehh…pelit." sahut Sebastian dengan nada kecewa. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya sih, ia dengar apa yang Ciel ucapkan. Ingat kan? Sebastian juga seorang kucing yang memiliki pendengaran tajam. Tadi malam saja ia mendengar semuanya saat Ciel misuh-misuh sendiri. Waktu itu ia hanya terkekeh pelan dan merasa senang karena Ciel cemburu tentang hubungannya dengan Claude.

"Wajahmu terlalu manis saat sedang marah. Bisa-bisa aku menyerangmu lho," Lagi-lagi Sebastian tertawa lepas saat Ciel mendelik tajam ke arahnya. _Anak ini, Ciel Phantomhive, memang sangat menarik!_

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Semua tentang diriku, dan hubunganku dengan Claude itu."

* * *

><p><strong>[Tadi malam, salah satu lorong bawah tanah di London bagian Selatan]<strong>

_"Kau menipuku! Apa kau tahu aku ini siapa, hah!" suasana tegang dan tentu saja tak nyaman itu memenuhi ruangan lembab itu._

_"Kau saja yang terlalu mudah ditipu, Tuan Muda dari Trancy. Kau bahkan lupa membawa bodyguard-bodyguard-mu karena terlalu mempercayaiku." Tawa yang beriringan membahana di seluruh sudut ruangan itu._

_Alois mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya sambil menahan amarah, "Sial! Kau bilang kau akan memberikan dokumen-dokumen itu! Ternyata kau tak memilikinya!"_

_"Haha…mungkin aku akan memberikannya jika kau bisa memberiku $ 800 juta lagi. Tapi, itu pun kalau kau bisa keluar dengan selamat dari sini, sayangku." Pria paruh baya itu menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang dan memandang sosok pemuda kaya raya di hadapannya dengan tatapan merendahkan._

_"Dasar, kakek tua menjijikan! Enyah saja kau, brengsek!"_

_"Enyah? Aku? Hei, dia menyuruhku untuk enyah katanya?" suara tawa dari pria-pria berotot dan kekar kembali terdengar dari arah samping dan belakang sang pria paruh baya._

_"Padahal bisa saja dia mati sekarang kalau aku menembaknya dengan pistolku." lanjutnya lagi._

_"Heh, lagakmu seperti orang yang tinggal menunggu ajal saja, pengecut."_

_Pria paruh baya yang sepertinya pemimpin di tempat itu mulai geram, "KAU! Berani-beraninya kau bilang seperti itu padaku! Kurang ajar!" serunya seraya menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan emosi._

_**DOR!**_

_Alois tak berani membuka kedua matanya, ia hanya pasrah menunggu peluru itu menembus kulitnya dan membawakan kata kematian untuknya. Namun ini aneh, ia tak merasakan sakit atau apapun. Apakah ini berarti ia sudah mati?_

_"Siapa kau!" suara serak sang pemimpin membuat Alois membuka sebelah matanya, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Di depannya, seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berpakaian serba hitam menggenggam peluru yang seharusnya menembus tubuhnya. Apa-apaan dia? Bagaimana bisa menangkap peluru dengan tangan kosong dan tanpa luka sedikit pun juga!_

_"Alois Trancy. Maukah kau membuat kontrak denganku?"_

_Alois mengerutkan keningnya, "Kontrak apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!"_

_"Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu, misalnya saja untuk membunuh mereka semua. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus membuat kontrak denganku."_

_"Kau siapa?"_

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

_Tembakan beruntun kembali dilesatkan oleh sebuah pistol hitam pekat, dan lagi-lagi peluru itu dapat ditangkap pria tak dikenal itu dengan mudahnya._

_"Si-siapa orang itu! Dia bukan manusia! Kenapa ia tidak mati setelah ditembak sebanyak itu?" keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis sang pemimpin. Para pengikutnya juga mulai melangkah mundur menjauhi Alois._

_"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Beri aku perintah dan membuat kontrak denganku!" suara pria tak dikenal itu mulai meninggi._

_"Tch! Bunuh mereka semua! Jangan biarkan mereka hidup dan lolos dari sini!" akhirnya Alois mulai angkat bicara, dipandangnya sosok rupawan yang memiliki mata indah seperti emas itu._

_"Yes, your highness."_

_Tanpa peduli cipratan-cipratan darah yang melekat di wajah dan bajunya, Alois menonton pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh pria yang bersikeras untuk membuat kontrak dengannya itu. Ditatapnya ekspresi-ekspresi sang korban yang memohon untuk hidup dengan tatapan dingin. Tanpa ada rasa kasihan, ia membiarkan pria tak dikenal itu mencabik-cabik daging sang korban._

_"Inilah akibatnya jika menentangku." desisnya sambil tertawa. Yah, tawanya kali ini lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Ia seperti sudah kehilangan alam bawah sadarnya._

_"Siapa namamu?" Alois melirik pria yang sedang asik menjilati darah segar yang mengalir di jarinya lalu memakai kembali kacamata setengah framenya._

_"Claude Faustus. Panggil saja saya Claude, tuanku." sahutnya seraya berlutut hormat di depan tuan barunya._

_"Claude, buatlah kontrak denganku. Aku tahu kau bukan manusia. Meskipun aku sedikit tak percaya, tapi aku tak peduli apapun imbalannya. Asal kau mau jadi bawahan setiaku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Uang, harta, wanita atau apapun."_

_"Saya tidak tertarik dengan benda buatan manusia seperti itu. Syarat kontrak dengan saya hanya satu." jawab Claude tanpa menengadahkan kepalanya._

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Anda mau menjadi partner saya. Dengan cara mengubah anda menjadi seorang siluman seperti saya."_

_Alois sedikit tersentak mendengar persyaratan itu. Tapi, dengan dirinya yang berubah menjadi siluman, ia bisa memiliki kekuatan luar biasa seperti yang dilihatnya tadi, dan itu sangat menyenangkan._

_Setelah cukup lama terdiam Alois mengangkat dagu Claude perlahan, "Lakukanlah. Buatlah kontrak denganku sekarang juga, Claude. Ini perintah." tersinggung senyuman licik seperti biasa di wajah Alois._

_"Wakarimashita, Danna-sama."_

.

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN::**

**Waaa! Ampun! Jangan timpuk saya! Maaf saya baru update… =_="**

**Saya gak mood nulis akhir-akhir ini. Ulangan juga nongol mulu kaya kutu di rambut kucing saya. XD**

**.**

**Lirik lagunya. Ampun dah! Ancur abis! Saya gak bisa bahasa Inggris sih.. XDa**

**.**

**.oya. narrator yang saya bicarakan kemarin adalah~…**

**Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!**

**..**

**.**

**.Saya sendiri!**

**-dzigh-**

**(maaf. Bercanda)**

**Narrator saya adalah M-san. Dia sesepuh saya yang menjadi pengamat di cerita ini. =w="**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya. balik-balik malah chapternya abal dan acakadul gini. =∆="**

**Yak! Yak! Koreksinya, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply for::<strong>

**Aiko Enma:: **Haha.. perkataan saya memang aneh dan ganjil seperti biasanya.. XD

Yap. Yap. Anda benar! XD saya memang sengaja membuat chara Sebby seperti itu. Karena… saya punya cita2 u/ jadi orang blak-blakan! *plaak

**SoraShieru:: **Hehe.. yap. Sudah pasti itu Claude. Tapi sang 'Tuan' yang sebasrbya itu masih rahasia. XD untuk sekarang sih, Alois. Seperti yang di cerita.

**Kusa::** Terima kasih. ^^

**Ari-chan:: **Hehe. Begitulah. Terima kasih ya… XD Yap. Seperti yang saya bilang, tuan sebenarnya masih rahasia. XD

**Keikoku Yuki:: **Haha. Salam Nyaa~ XD tomodachi! *plaak* jangan lupa updatenya. Dark legacy~ sama Dark and Light juga! XD *nagih*

**Bara No Hana:: **Haha. Apakah anda bernapas saat mengucapkannya? XD *maaf, bercanda* Sankyuuuu~ ^w^

**RukaAna::**Hehe,.. gak apa-apa kok. Saya juga sering telat repyu kalau sudah ngantuk. XD

Sebentar lagi mungkin akan saya tingkatkan menjadi Rated M. XD

**Gia:: **Haha. Makasih repyunya.. ^w^. maaf ini namanya sih bukan kilat lagi. XD

**Yuki Phantomic/Aiko Uchinami:: **Yap. Itu Claude. Sebastian Pangeran? Kasih tau nggak ya~… Hehe. Jawabannya chapter depan ya…. XDD *dilindes truk*

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks for::<strong>

Erika Himawari**;Aiko Uchinami;**Aiko Enma**; Ferra Rii;**Kusa**; Bara no hana-chan;**Keikoku Yuki**; SoraShieru;**Ariefyana Fuji Lestari**; RukaAna;**Gia**;Uno;**and for all silent readers kalau ada. (ngarep XD)

**Arigatou na, Minna~ :***


	6. Sono shitsuji:: The New Creature

**Special thanks for:: **Erika Himawari**;Aiko Uchinami;**Aiko Enma**; Ferra Rii;**Kusa**; Bara no hana-chan;**Keikoku Yuki**; SoraShieru;**Ariefyana Fuji Lestari**; RukaAna;**Gia**;Kara LaFreak; **and for all silent readers if there're of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:: Baca saja Chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tidak perlu saya ulang berkali-kali kan? *digampar*<strong>

**Rated:: From now on, I'll turn to M rated. But No Lemon in this Chapter.**

**Genre:: Drama, Romance, Yaoi/Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, Supernatural**

**Pairing:: Sebastian x Ciel; slight of Claude x Sebastian; slight of Claude x Alois**

**If you hate boys love, its better to you to not read this fic.**

**Otherwise,**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**Hitori Janai**

**(****ひとりじゃない****)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV::<strong>

"Akan kuceritakan semua tentang diriku, dan hubunganku dengan Claude," kedua safirku menatap mata indah Sebastian dalam. Otakku yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan beribu pertanyaan hampir meluap dari mulutku, namun sebisa mungkin aku menahan itu semua sekarang.

"Aku…seharusnya adalah seorang pangeran di negeriku."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, aku sudah menduga kalau Sebastian orang yang penting, tapi… "Seharusnya?" tanyaku tanpa sadar.

"Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tetapi, aku meninggalkan tempat itu karena Raja yang sekarang bukanlah orang yang berhubungan darah denganku. Dia merebut posisi Ayahku dengan cara kotor." dengan seksama dan penuh antusias aku tak berhenti menatap mahluk indah di hadapanku.

"Oh, jadi Raja baru itu menggepakmu dari sana?" aku berasumsi sendiri, mencoba mencerna kata per kata yang dilontarkan dari mulutnya.

"Tidak." Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Justru dia menginginkanku. Dia ingin membuatku menjadi bidak utama rencananya," ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, namun masih tetap bercerita dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Rencana apa?"

"Dia… berencana untuk membuat seluruh manusia menjadi budaknya, dengan cara mengubah mereka semua menjadi seperti bangsa kami."

Aku tercekat, seluruh manusia? Menjadi mahluk seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa yang mereka lawan tadi? Satu hal yang dapat kupelajari, hal ini **tidak **boleh terjadi. Aku tak bisa membayangkan melawan setiap orang yang kutemui nanti, itu hal yang mengerikan.

"Kau tahu, itu sangat berbahaya, Sebastian! Apa sih yang ada dipikiran si Raja bengsek itu?" cercaku dengan emosi.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan besar Sebastian membelai rambut kelabuku, mencoba untuk meredakan emosiku.

"Yah, saat ini aku memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, aku yakin pasti aku dapat menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkannya." ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Bukan 'aku' tapi 'kita'." koreksiku dengan sadis. Sementara Sebastian hanya terpana dan tersenyum singkat.

"Maaf, kau juga partnerku, Sayang," kehangatan Sebastian mengalir ke seluruh bagian wajahku saat ia membelai pipiku. Nyaman. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan perasaan hangat ini. Inikah rasanya dicintai seseorang?

**CUP!**

Kedua mataku membelalak kaget saat setelah aku merasakan kedua belahan bibir Sebastian mengecup bibirku. Sial, aku lengah lagi. Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengakui hal ini, tapi perasaanku terhadap Sebastian tak lagi dapat kupendam. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin membiarkannya menyentuhku. ─dan akhirnya aku hanya mampu menutup kedua mataku, menikmati bukti cinta dari orang terkasihku sekarang.

Saat ciuman basah itu berakhir, aku tak mampu menatap wajah Sebastian. Hatiku terlalu ciut untuk melakukan itu, kupikir.

"Nah, cerita tentang keberadaanku cukup sampai di situ dulu, sekarang, aku akan menceritakan hubunganku dengan Claude."

"Eh?" aku hampir lupa akan hal itu. Kurasa jika Sebastian tak angkat bicara, mungkin aku sudah melupakannya dan rasa penasaranku akan semakin bertambah berat.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" timbul raut bingung di wajah tampan Sebastian.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja." Aku tertawa kaku dan menyisir separuh poniku ke belakang daun telingaku. Aku menarik napas lega ketika Sebastian tak mengintrogasiku lebih dalam dan memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku dan Claude adalah teman sejak kecil. Faustus adalah keluarga penjaga Michaelis secara turun temurun. Meskipun kami memiliki kasta yang berbeda, kami selalu bergaul bersama. Sampai saat kami menginjak usia remaja, aku semakin sulit menemui Claude. Menurut salah satu penjagaku, Claude sibuk melatih diri untuk menjadi penerus keluarganya."

Sebastian sedikit melirikku dan kembali menatap jendela, ia seperti seorang kakek bau tanah yang sedang bernostalgia saja. Oke, aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu langsung. Aku tidak mau merusak suasana 'normal' ini.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya. Setelah 6 tahun lamanya aku tak melihatnya, kupikir kami akan memulai kembali persahabatan kami seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata aku salah, Claude telah berubah. Sangat malah."

"Berubah bagaimana?" aku mencoba untuk sedikit menginterupsi perkataannya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Apa kau melihat ada aura persahabatan darinya? Kurasa tidak." Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang benar adanya ucapan Sebastian, aku bahkan mengira Claude itu semacam robot yang tanpa ekspresi, mungkin saja orang lain langsung membeku di tempat jika bertatapan langsung dengan mata 'elang'nya.

"Lalu…_Dark Rouge_ itu…apa itu nama istanamu?"

"Kurasa terlalu berlebihan jika harus dibilang istana, itu hanya rumahku." Heh? Rumah? Kurasa aku harus mengingat-ingat kalimat yang diucapkan Sebastian ini. Aku ingin menuntutnya jika nanti aku tenganga melihat 'rumah' yang disebutkannya itu. Pikirkan saja, mana ada kerajaan yang hanya seperti rumah? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?" tubuhku menegang sempurna sesaat setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Apakah Sebastian bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Uuh―Aku…tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu bagaimana maksudmu?" ia mengulangi kembali ucapanku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kurasa…aku tak perlu menanyakannya,"

"Kau sangat memerlukannya. Sudahlah, katakan saja. Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya semampuku." sangkalnya cepat.

"Ngg―Aku tidak yakin apa aku sanggup menanyakannya…Oh, iya…Apa maksudmu dengan pertarungan yang akan kau hadapi 3 hari lagi? Jangan bilang kau akan benar-benar serius melawannya."

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraanmu, Ciel." Ukh. Aku tahu bahwa aku tak dapat berkilah dengan baik di hadapan sosok yang rupawan ini. Tapi, aku memang benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku cemburu dengan Claude.

"Tapi, aku juga benar-benar ingin menanyakan tentang hal ini. Aku mohon. Jangan buat aku menjadi bingung." pintaku dengan nada memelas―berharap agar Sebastian tidak akan memaksaku. Terdengar helaan napas Sebastian, menandakan bahwa ia telah menyerah.

"Aku serius tentang taruhan itu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia sahabatmu?"

"Ada baiknya jika kita harus mengorbankan salah satu hal untuk kebaikan yang lain." Aku terdiam Maksudnya, ia lebih memilih untuk kehilangan sahabatnya demi menyelamatkan semua manusia yang mulai 'busuk' ini?

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." sindirku. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"_Well,_ itu sungguh pujian yang manis." ia hanya tertawa renyah dan kembali menatapku.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu? Apa kau akan melawan negaramu seorang diri? Kau tahu, itu tidak mungkin Sebastian, meski seberapa pun kuatnya dirimu." Ia hanya memegang telapak tangan kananku dengan lembut. Rasa dingin yang berasal dari kulitnya yang pucat menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku perlu bantuanmu."

"Menambah satu orang sepertiku tak akan banyak membantumu."

"Kau akan sangat banyak membantu. Percayalah." ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup punggung tanganku yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanpa menyahut, Sebastian hanya tersenyum manis dan menatapku lagi.

"Jawab aku, Sebastian."

"Kau akan tahu jika nanti waktunya sudah tiba." jawabnya datar―dan lagi-lagi menimbulkan misteri baru untukku.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus menghentikan pembicaraan kita sekarang. Kau harus segera berangkat sekolah, Ciel" aku tersentak dan memutar mataku ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di atas kabin. Ya ampun! Sudah jam 8 lewat! Aku bisa terlambat sekolah!

"Gawat! Aku belum memakai seragamku!" aku bangkit dari kursi makan dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah kamarku.

Tiga menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar dan berlari lagi ke luar rumah─berharap agar aku dapat mengejar bis yang masih lalu lalang di ujung gang. Namun, tangan Sebastian yang besar mencengkram lenganku kuat sehingga tubuhku menjadi tak seimbang dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan sih? Aku hampir jatuh tahu!" erangku tertahan.

"Kenapa kau sampai tergesa-gesa seperti itu? Kau tahu, aku lebih cepat daripada bis atau semacamnya. Aku bisa mengantarmu dalam sekejab." terangnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Aku baru sadar kalau Sebastian sudah rapi dengan dandanannya yang―menawan seperti biasa. Ia bahkan lebih cepat dariku, padahal daritadi aku berlari-lari hanya untuk memakai seragamku.

Sebastian mengangkat tubuhku dengan ringannya dan melompat ke atas atap. Hey, apakah ini tak berbahaya? Ini siang hari kawan. Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat ada 'manusia' yang melompat-lompat di atas atap rumah? Tapi kurasa aku tak bisa mengutarakannya―berhubung aku sedikit takut pada ketinggian ini.

Dalam waktu 2 menit saja aku sudah sampai di halaman belakang _Loyale Garden_. Aku memang mengakui kehebatan seorang siluman sepertinya, kekuatan dan kecepatan yang menakjubkan.

"Kurasa seluruh perusahaan transportasi akan menderita kerugian nantinya." gumamku. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengurangi satu orang penumpang tak akan merugikan mereka."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku berkata seperti itu jika membayangkan seluruh manusia akan menjadi makhluk sepertimu. Menurutku mereka tidak akan memerlukan transportasi lagi." Aku bisa mendengar tawa yang hebat darinya, apakah ia terlalu senang?

"Darimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Ciel?"

"Mungkin karena aku jenius?" sahutku dengan narsis. Sebastian kembali tertawa.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku serasa lebih muda 5 tahun karena selera humormu." pujinya serius. _Well_, kurasa itu bukan pujian yang positif.

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau kau sangat **tua**, Sebas," aku sengaja menekankan kata terakhirku untuk menyindirnya.

"Yah, pada dasarnya kau jatuh cinta pada orang tua ini kan?" dengan percaya diri ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tch! Dasar narsis!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV::<strong>

Ciel melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut aula olahraga, namun ia tak menemukan sosok yang seharusnya ada, Alois Trancy. Bukannya merasa kehilangan atau apa, hanya saja Ciel merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Alois memang dingin seperti biasa, tetapi sejak tadi pagi ia merasakan aura yang ganjil darinya. Entah apa itu, Ciel tak tahu. Alois terlihat lebih─

.

.

.

―menawan dari biasanya. Kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat. Matanya pun serasa tak menyinarkan kehidupan. Apakah dia sedang sakit? Ciel juga tak tahu. Yang jelas, Alois terlihat seperti mahluk yang mempesona. Ciel merasa tak asing dengan sensasi itu.

Hari ini Ciel benar-benar sial, ia diberi tugas untuk membereskan semua bola yang dipakai tadi karena ia kedapatan melamun saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Ia mendorong _trolly _yang terisi penuh oleh bola basket dengan susah payah. Meskipun ia memiliki tenaga yang kuat, namun dengan fisiknya yang tak mendukung itu membuatnya sedikit kewalahan.

Sesaat ia sampai pada gudang olahraga yang berada di sudut aula, ia merasakan ada aura yang berbahaya dari belakang punggungnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu gudang.

"Alois?" sosok itu tak menjawab dan berjalan mendekati Ciel. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tekanan udara di sekitar Ciel terasa sangat berat. Ciel mulai kesulitan bernapas dengan normal.

"Ciel Phantomhive, kau di sini rupanya." Ciel dapat melihat senyuman sadis dari wajah Alois, ia tersenyum bagaikan seorang _psikopat_ yang akan membunuh siapa pun di hadapannya.

.

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV::<strong>

Aku takut.

.

..

.Aku sangat takut.

.

.

Kenapa?

..

.

.

Aku tak pernah merasa takut jika berhadapan dengan Alois. Tapi kenapa sekarang tubuhku bergetar hebat? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan perasaan takut ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

.

.

"Ciel Phantomhive…" suara khas Alois menggema dalam kupingku.

.

.

Tidak! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Jangan menunjukkan wajah yang sangat menakutkan seperti itu! Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Rahangku mengeras dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari seluruh pori-pori kulitku. Aku sangat takut pada Alois. Kenapa?

.

"Dulu aku memang tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghajarmu. Tapi sekarang, dengan kedua tanganku ini… dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa ini… Aku… akan membunuhmu… Ciel Phantomhive…!" Alois tertawa senang. Ia masih menunjukkan ekspresinya yang menakutkan, matanya menatapku dengan tajam.

.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan tekanan ini?

.

.

.

Jangan-jangan ini─

.

.

.

"Kau─sudah bukan manusia lagi, Alois…" akhirnya aku dapat memeberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan rahangku setelah sekian lama aku terpaku di tempatku.

Alois berhenti tertawa, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan angkuh. "Rupanya benar kata Claude, kau mengetahui rahasia kami." Rahasia kami? Jadi benar kalau Alois telah─

─membuat kontrak? Dengan Claude? Kenapa bisa begini? Pantas saja Alois terlihat sangat menawan. Tubuhnya yang berbalut kulit pucat dan wajahnya yang semakin rupawan membuatnya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bahkan saat pelajaran matematika tadi, ia lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan di depan kelas ketimbang diriku sendiri.

"Ka─kau…sudah mengetahui semuanya? Ke─kenapa kau mau menjadi mahluk seperti mereka?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Aku masih merasa takut meskipun aku sudah membiasakan diri dengan suasana mencekam ini.

"Ya! Aku tahu semuanya! Dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa melakukan apapun semauku! Aku bisa melampaui manusia sampah sepertimu, Ciel!" lagi-lagi Alois tertawa menakutkan. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh sudut gudang. Membuatku merasa pusing dan mual mendengar suara tawanya yang terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Aku jatuh tersungkur begitu melihat Alois semakin memendekkan jaraknya denganku, apa Alois akan membunuhku? Apa aku akan mati? Seharusnya aku bisa melawannya, tapi bahkan aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku dengan bebas. Rasanya ada rantai seberat ratusan kilogram yang mengikat kedua kakiku. Tubuhku bergetar sangat hebat.

Aku semakin merasa takut ketika Alois mengangkat wajahku dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, ia tersenyum puas.

"Kurasa aku akan lebih senang jika membunuhmu perlahan-lahan, Ciel." gumamnya seraya mengangkat tubuhku dengan mencengkram leherku kuat. Lalu ia menyeret dan membantingku ke arah tembok di sampingku. Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di daerah kepala belakangku.

"Ukh―kkhh―arghh!" aku mengerang kesakitan ketika Alois menguatkan cengkramannya di leherku. Aku semakin sulit bernapas dan kepalaku sangat sakit.

"Kkhh…a..lo..is…!" aku mencoba memberontak, namun Alois memukul perutku dengan sadisnya. Aku memutahkan sedikit darahku ke wajahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Alois semakin senang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leherku dan bergumam di antara senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menghabisimu dengan cara meminum darahmu sampai tubuhmu mengering? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

Dengan susah payah aku mencoba menstabilkan napasku, dan mencoba bertahan untuk membuka kedua mataku. Tetapi rasanya percuma saja, udara yang dapat kuhirup semakin menipis. Aku tersengal-sengal dan tak bisa lagi membuka mataku. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Apakah aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sebastian lagi?

.

..

.

Sebastian…kau ada di mana? Apa kau akan merasa kesepian jika aku meninggalkan dunia ini? Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?

.

..

.

Alois melonggarkan cengkramannya dan mulai menjilati perpotongan leherku. Aku dapat merasakan sedikit taringnya yang menyentuh kulitku. Apakah siluman kucing memakan darah manusia? Apakah jika aku menjadi mereka, aku akan sejahat ini?

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Ciel." ucapnya lembut seraya membuka kedua belahan bibirnya dengan lebar sebelum melahap leherku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV::<strong>

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya pelajaran jam baru, kenapa kalian masih di sini?" suara seorang pria menginterupsi tindakan Alois. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pintu gudang, dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum polos. Namun justru itu membuatnya terlihat menakutkan.

Alois membalikkan badannya dan melepaskan cengkramannya perlahan. Tubuh mungil Ciel terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan keras dengan cepat. Ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga yang lebih untuk menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap bediri tegak.

"Cih! Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Mr. Michaelis? Kurasa murid-murid di kelasmu akan kecewa jika kau mengabaikan mereka hanya untuk seorang Phantomhive." Alois menyibakkan rambut pirangnya dan menjilati wajahnya yang terkena noda darah milik Phantomhive. Masih dengan wajah senangnya.

"Dia juga muridku. Wajar saja bila seorang guru menolong muridnya yang di _bullying_." Sebastian masih tersenyum. Ia menyembunyikan kedua _orb_-nya dengan sempurna.

"Heh, dia bukan hanya muridmu, kan? Kau bukan guru yang baik, siluman. Menganak─emaskannya hanya karena dia kekasihmu." sahut Alois sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kau benar. Pada dasarnya aku bukanlah guru yang baik. Dia adalah murid sekaligus orang yang kucintai. Tapi…" Sebastian sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Alois dan memegang pundaknya.

"Dan aku pikir kau telah melukai kekasihku, Earl Alois Trancy." tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Sebastian berubah drastis. Ia membuka kedua _orb_-nya dan menatap Alois dengan kejam. Alois sedikit terlonjak saat ia menyadari aura yang berubah di sekitarnya. Dinding gudang itu mengeluarkan suara retakan. Dan bola-bola basket di sebelahnya pecah satu persatu-satu. Alois dapat merasakan kekuatan yang jauh melebihinya dari sosok Sebastian.

Alois kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menutup kedua matanya untuk sesaat, "Tch! Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Alois melewati sosok Sebastian dengan tenang sambil melirik dengan ekor matanya. Sebastian masih tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Alois merasa sedikit takut.

"Sekarang…bukankah waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan perbuatanmu, Alois Trancy?" tiba-tiba saja Sebastian mengentikan pergerakannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Alois.

Alois kembali tersentak, ia menatap tangannya dengan nanar. Ia yakin Sebastian tak hanya menggenggam tangannya, buktinya ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada urat nadinya meskipun ia sudah bukan manusia lagi. Namun Alois mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang dan menghentakkan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Alois sedikit berlari ke luar dari gudang dan menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan sosok Sebastian yang terdiam dan memandangi tubuh ringkih yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Brengsek!" Sebastian mengumpat dan langsung menghampiri seonggok tubuh yang nyaris tak bernapas itu.

xxxXXXxxx

Alois berjalan tertatih-tatih di lorong kamar mandi. Tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar yang diakibatkan oleh cengkraman Sebastian.

"UHUK!" tiba-tiba saja Alois merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak jantungnya. Dilihatnya cipratan darah yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Sial…sejak kapan dia…" Alois berdecak kesal dan langsung menghampiri salah satu wastafel yang kosong. Ia mencuci wajah dan tangannya yang penuh cipratan darahnya sendiri dan darah Ciel.

"Tch!Hhhh…Hosh…haahh… Lukanya…tidak bisa menutup."

"Hhh─hhhaahh─hhh, _shit_!" penglihatan Alois mulai terasa kabur. Ia mulai kesulitan bernapas ketika ia merasakan paru-parunya seperti terbakar dari dalam. Air keran wastafel terus mengalir deras, bercampur dengan darahnya yang ikut terus mengalir.

"Claude…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback On::<strong>_

"_Buatlah kontrak denganku, Claude. Ini perintah!"_

"_Wakarimashita, Danna-sama." Claude kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap sang tuan barunya. Ia menyentuh pipi Alois perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya._

"_Anda boleh menutup mata anda jika anda merasa takut." Alois menurut, ia menutup kedua mata birunya perlahan, namun ia kembali membuka keduanya serentak saat sepasang taring menancap pada lehernya._

"_AKHH! APA─KKHH! ARGGH!" Alois meremat baju Claude dengan kasar, ia menggeliat tak karuan. Rasa sakit yang mendalam menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. _

"_Clau─akhh!Khh!" Alois mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Rasa sakitnya tak berkurang sejak tadi. Air matanya mengalir deras dari ujung pelupuk matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Claude melepaskan gigitannya dan mengusap mulutnya yang terhiasi darah segar. Ia tak perduli meskipun bajunya yang mahal sobek dan tak karuan bentuknya. Sambil menatap tubuh Alois yang menggeliat ke sana sini, ia menendang tangan dan kepala yang tak bertuan di sampingnya. Ia ingin menyaksikan mahluk pertama ciptaannya tanpa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pemandangannya._

"_ARRGGGHHH!KHHH─Sakit! ARGGH!" Alois menggaruki lehernya dengan kasar, kulitnya memerah, bahkan tak jarang berdarah akibat kuku-kukunya yang panjang._

"_AKHHH!KHH─Hahh…Hhh…Kkhh! Cla… Claude! To…long…sakit! Ini sakit sekali!"Alois meremat celana Claude dengan kuat. Salivanya berceceran di mana-mana. Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung berkurang, Alois terus memohon pada Claude untuk menolongnya._

"_Cla…ude…darah! Aku… bu…tuh…darah…!" tak lama Claude merunduk dan membawa tubuh Alois dalam pelukannya. Dengan cepat Alois meraih leher Claude dan mengigitnya, Claude sedikit meringis karena Alois mencabik lehernya dengan giginya yang tumpul. Alois terus menghisap darah Claude dengan penuh napsu. Ia juga menjambak rambut dark blue Claude dengan kasar. _

"_Huuff…hhh…hfff….huff…haahh…hhh…" ia mengusap mulutnya dengan kemeja putihnya, sehingga baju yang awalnya bersih dari noda itu menjadi kemerahan. Alois sudah dapat menenangkan dirinya seperti semula, lalu kemudian ia bediri dengan tegak. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat dengan jelas. _

_Tiba-tiba saja lampu-lampu yang menggantung di kolong jembatan itu pecah seketika. Rerumputan hijau yang berada di sekitar kaki Alois menghitam dengan cepat._

"_Ini…luar biasa…" ia menyeringai tanpa memperlihatkan matanya yang tertutupi rambut blonde-nya._

"_HAHAHAHAHA! Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa di setiap urat nadiku! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Inikah kekuatan yang kau miliki, Claude?"_

"_Ya." sahut Claude datar. _

_Alois kembali menampakkan seringaiannya, "Ini sangat sempurna untukku. Dengan semua ini, aku bisa melakukan semuanya…aku bisa mendapatkan dokumen itu…dan juga…"_

_._

_.._

_._

"…_bisa membuatmu merasakan efek kekuatanku, Ciel Phantomhive. Hihihi…" tawa mungil darinya mulai menghilang seiring dengan bertambah gelapnya tempat itu._

_**Flashback Off~**_

* * *

><p>Sebastian sibuk menggoncang-goncang tubuh mungil Ciel. Tak ada gerakan berarti darinya. Kemudian Sebastian menghembuskan napasnya ke paru-paru Ciel melalui mulutnya berkali-kali. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Sebastian melakukannya, denyutan nadi Ciel berangsur-angsur membaik dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya yang semerta-merta membiru dan dingin akibat kekurangan oksigen kini mulai menghangat kembali.<p>

"Ciel! Kau bisa mendengarku? Bangunlah, Ciel!" Sebastian masih memeluk tubuh Ciel dalam pangkuannya.

"Nggh─Seba…s…ti…"

"Jangan bergerak dulu! Aku baru saja selesai membalut kepalamu yang mengeluarkan banyak darah." Sebastian kembali membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas kasur.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyelamatkanku, Sebastian." ujar Ciel tanpa membuka kedua safirnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak berguna. Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu di sampingmu, dimanapun kau berada. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Ini sudah sangat cukup membuatmu menderita. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu─"

"Ssstt…cukup. Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu lagi. Ini salahku karena terlalu lemah." Ciel menyentuh rambut arang Sebastian dengan lembut.

"Tidak! Akulah yang membuatmu jadi begini! Akulah yang membuatmu terluka sedemikian banyak ini!" elak sang raven.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu. Dari awal Alois memang musuhku. Dan dia sudah biasa menyiksaku seperti itu." Ciel tetap kukuh pada pernyataanya bahwa ini adalah salahnya sendiri.

"Tapi, Ciel─" ucapan Sebastian terhenti dengan bungkaman bibir Ciel. Sontak Sebastian terperanjat kaget dengan perilaku Ciel yang berbeda dari biasanya. Namun tak lama ia menutup kedua crimsonnya dan mengikuti kemauan Ciel.

"Alois…dia…" ucapnya setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Claude yang melakukannya. Sepertinya ia telah merencanakan semua ini." Sebastian menjawab Ciel dengan cepat, serasa ia sudah mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ciel.

"Jadi…benar, ya."

Kedua _blue-sea _Ciel kembali menutup dan ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sebastian…"

"Ya?"

"Apakah…siluman kucing memakan darah manusia?" Sebastian menatap Ciel. _Orb _beradu dengan _Sapphire_.

"Seharusnya tidak. Tetapi…untuk siluman yang baru bertransformasi seperti dirinya, biasanya membutuhkan energi yang lebih untuk memulihkan dirinya. Dengan cara meminum darah segar. Tak peduli darah manusia atau mahluk lainnya. Mereka akan merasakan kelaparan yang berlebihan, yang dapat membuat mereka _sakau_ jika tak meminum darah." terang pria berumur kurang lebih 25 tahun itu.

"Aku…juga akan seperti itu nantinya?"

"Tidak ada kata 'nanti' atau kapan pun. Kau tak akan menjadi mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Kalau begitu, artinya kau ingin membunuhku, Sebastian. Aku akan mati jika terus berwujud manusia yang lemah ini." rutuk Ciel dengan sinis, yang membuat Sebastian terkesiap.

"Aku…tidak mau kau mati!" jerit Sebastian dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Kalau itu maumu, kau harus merubahku! Ayo, cepat rubah aku, Sebastian! Aku tak mau tetap lemah seperti ini!" jerit Ciel tak kalah kencang.

Sebastian melangkah mundur dari kasur, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping dan tak lagi menatap Ciel dengan lembut. Setelah berdecih, ia bergumam dengan lirih.

"Beri aku…sedikit waktu…" bisik Sebastian pada akhirnya.

* * *

><p><em>Marongurase<em> **(1)** dan teh _assam _telah tersaji rapi di meja makan pagi ini. Ciel terdiam di kursi sambil mengiris-iris kue di hadapannya dengan abstrak, sehingga _cake _yang semula menarik itu menjadi tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ciel? Kenapa kau sudah bangun?" sosok Sebastian muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Ia melirik jam dinding dengan ekor matanya, masih jam 5. Ini benar-benar terlalu pagi untuk seorang Ciel.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur…" sahut Ciel tanpa ekspresi.

Sebastian hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat penampilan Ciel yang tak karuan. Kantung hitam yang tebal menghiasi daerah matanya, kulitnya yang pucat sejak awal, menjadi bertambah pucat─nyaris transparan. Dan hal yang membuat Sebastian kembali merasa miris adalah…leher Ciel yang membiru akibat cengkraman tangan Alois semalam.

"Kalau kau merasa tak enak badan, kau bisa absen sekolah hari ini─"

Lagi-lagi Ciel memotong ucapan Sebastian, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya…sedikit lelah." tuturnya lemah. Ia mulai menyeruput tehnya yang sudah dingin.

"Biarkan aku membuat teh yang baru," Sebastian mengambil alih cangkir yang digenggam Ciel dan membawanya ke wastafel. Ciel tak melawan, ia melepaskan cangkirnya dengan mudah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sebastian kembali dengan membawa teh yang baru, masih hangat tentunya.

"Kau akan bertarung dengan Claude hari ini?" wajah Sebastian langsung mengeras begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ciel. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kedua belahan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya." desisnya tajam sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Sebastian… aku kan sudah bilang…"

"Dia yang merencakan semua ini! Dia ingin menyelakaimu!" suara berat Sebastian mulai meninggi.

Ciel tak lagi menjawab. Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Sebastian pagi ini, dia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu.

"Jangan terlalu ceroboh, Sebas." ucap Ciel pasrah.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ciel?" tegur wanita paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai Mrs. Tanaka.<p>

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Bi…Aku hanya kurang tidur," dalih Ciel sopan. Istri Tanaka itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengelus rambut kelabu Ciel layaknya anaknya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Ciel. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi." Ciel membalas senyumnya dengan lembut. Ia merasa sudah sangat beruntung disayangi oleh orang yang bahkan bukan saudara yang sedarah dengannya.

"Terima kasih, Bi." sahutnya seraya mengolah adonan _Apricot rum chiffon cake_-nya **(2)** kembali.

Ciel mendesah pelan sesaat sesudah sosok istri Tanaka menjauh. Ia terlalu banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini. Tentang Claude…Alois…dan lainnya.

"Kuharap Sebastian dapat memikirkan ini masak-masak sebelum semuanya terlambat…" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV::<strong>

**.**

**TRRRT. TRRRRR. **

Aku terperanjat kaget ketika merasakan meja bar yang kugunakan bergetar karena _handphone_-ku. Aku sedikit memincingkan mataku ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di layar _handphone_-ku. Kupijit tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"_Ciel! Kau ada di mana? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"_ terdengar suara yang familiar di seberang sana.

"Ya, aku ada di toko. Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Aku akan segera ke sana. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku dalam perjalanan!"_ perintahnya.

"Tunggu, Sebasti─"

**PIIIP.**

"Tch, sudah mati. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" aku melepaskan _apron _yang menggantung di tubuhku, dan berjalan ke luar dapur. Kulihat sesosok pria muda berperawakan tinggi yang berbincang-bincang dengan Tanaka. Cepat sekali ia sampai. Yah, benar juga. Jarak sekolah dan toko ini kan sangat dekat. Aku menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Sebastian…" kedua orang itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku.

"Ciel, aku rasa hari ini kau boleh istirahat…" Tanaka tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Maaf. Paman…Aku sudah banyak merepotkan." ucapku menyesal.

Tanaka menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada salahnya jika kau harus memulihkan tubuhmu. Lagipula, kau adalah karyawan terbaikku, Ciel. Hohoho." Tanaka mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu, Tanaka. Terima kasih atas ijinnya." tutur Sebastian ringan dan menarikku keluar dari toko. Aku sedikit meliriknya, kenapa dia memanggil Tanaka semudah itu tanpa embel-embel yang lebih sopan? Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak perlu membahas itu sekarang. Yang harus kutanyakan adalah─

"WAKH!" aku menjerit pelan ketika Sebastian membopongku dengan cepat dan kembali berkuasa di udara.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana, Sebas?" tanyaku heran setelah melihat ia menuju tempat yang tak kukenal.

"Kemana saja selama tempat itu aman." sahutnya singkat. Aku mencoba untuk menganalisa ucapannya sebelum aku kembali bertanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" terkaku.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Claude mengincarmu. Dia bermaksud untuk memakaimu sebagai ancaman bagiku." terangnya dengan datar.

Aku terdiam. Ternyata akulah yang membuat Sebastian repot ya?

.

.

Tiba-tiba aku seperti melihat siluet yang hitam yang bergerak di belakang punggung Sebastian, Aku menaikkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Siluet itu bergerak sangat cepat, mataku hampir tak bisa mengikutinya dengan baik. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kutahu, sosok itu mencoba mengejar kami.

"Sebastian, ada yang mengikuti kita!" teriakku panik.

"Tch!" Sebastian menengok ke belakang sedikit, lalu mempercepat laju larinya. "Itu Alois." ucapnya.

Alois? Dia bisa secepat itu meskipun ia masih baru?

"Sebastian, awas! Di sampingmu!" jeritku tertahan ketika melihat sosok baru yang menerjang kami dari arah samping.

**SRAAKK!**

"Ciel!" aku menutup kedua mataku dengan erat setelah genggamanku terlepas dari Sebastian.

**BRUK!**

Aku terhempas keras ke tanah rerumputan di bawahku. Sakit memang, namun tak sesakit jika aku terjatuh ke tanah yang berbatu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika itu benar-benar menimpaku.

Aku membuka sebelah mataku, terlihat Sebastian sedang beradu kekuatan dan kecepatan di atas sana bersama Claude. Aku mencoba untuk bangun, namun punggungku terasa sangat perih. Sepertinya tulang belakangku ada yang patah. Yah, sudah kuduga sebelumnya, melihat kenyataan bahwa aku jatuh dengan bebas dengan ketinggian kurang lebih 3 meter. Sebastian terus berusaha untuk turun dan menggapaiku, namun Claude tak membiarkannya semudah itu melewatinya. Ia mendesak Sebastian untuk tetap menjauhiku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sayatan-sayatan kecil di wajah dan baju Sebastian.

**.**

**TRANGGG! **

**.**

**SIIING! **

**.**

**BRUAAAK!**

**.**

Suara-suara metal yang saling berbenturan membuat kupingku menjadi sakit. Padahal jarak mereka terpaut cukup jauh dari sini. Tanpa banyak menggerakkan tubuhku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku, betapa kagetnya aku ketika menyadari sosok yang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Halo. Phantomhive."

"Alois!" pekikku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, musuhku?" ucapnya lembut─masih dengan senyumnya yang terkembang manis.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh─"

"Sssstt! Jangan banyak berteriak, aku tidak mau pertarungan indah mereka terganggu oleh suaramu yang jelek." Alois menutupi mulutku dengan lembut pula, namun cukup kuat untuk membuat rahangku berdenyut cepat.

"Hmmph―!" aku meronta sebisaku. Mencoba agar Sebastian dapat menyadari gerakanku. Tetapi dia terlalu sibuk dengan _'servis'_ yang terus di berikan Claude. Habislah sudah. Aku benar-benar tak memiliki kekuatan yang lebih untuk melawan Alois―tepatnya Alois yang baru ini. Napasku kembali tersengal-sengal, dadaku turun naik seiring dengan bertambahnya rasa sakit yang kembali melandaku. Alois melirik pergelangan tanganku yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Waw. Sepertinya kau sedang sekarat, Phantomhive." tuturnya takjub. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku dan menjilati darah yang mengalir dari atas kulit pucatku perlahan.

Aku tergeletak pasrah, kedua safirku mencari-cari sosok yang kubutuhkan, Sebastian. Ia juga sudah sangat terdesak. Claude menahan tubuh Sebastian di atasnya, bersiap untuk menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam ke arah dada Sebastian. Dengan susah payah Sebastian menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihatku yang sedang digelayuti Alois. Kedua _orb_-nya membulat seketika saat Alois mulai mengeluarkan taringnya untuk mengigitku.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa melawan, tubuhku mengejang sempurna saat Alois berhasil menelusupkan taringnya ke dalam daging leherku. Mataku berkedut-kedut tak karuan. Darahku serasa mendidih seketika, tubuhku terus menggeliat ke sana-sini. Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit. Inikah rasanya jika aku dirubah nanti? _Well,_ kurasa tak ada kata 'nanti' untukku. Alois akan membunuhku di sini. Dan ia tidak mungkin akan menorehkan racunnya padaku, berhubung itu akan merugikan dirinya nanti.

Saat aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku, aku mendengar teriakkan yang dapat memekakkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya

"ARRRGGH!" Sebastian memberontak dengan kasar. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi seekor kucing raksasa yang berwarna hitam pekat. Saat itu juga Claude dan Alois terpental jauh. Angin berhembus sangat kencang, bahkan ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang dengan kilat. Namun anehnya, aku tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatku berada. Mata darah Sebastian bergerak-gerak liar, seperti mencari sesuatu. Lalu ia berlari kencang dan mendapati sosok Claude yang tergeletak lemah di tanah, ia mengangkat tangannya yang sangat besar dan mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya yang besar pula.

"Se…bas….ti…"

.

..

.

.

"―an…"

**CRASSSHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN::**

**Fuuh, selesai juga chapter 6. =_="**

**Maaf saya lama sekali update-nya. Sepertinya akan hiatus untuk sementara. Ujian telah menunggu manis di depan mata. Saya akan berusaha melewati neraka dunia ini dengan sebaik mungkin.**

**Chapter depan sepertinya kita akan menemui klimaks dari konflik ini. Saya dan M-san juga akan membuka kartu tentang 'Raja' yang sebenarnya. Karena itu bagi yang berkenan menunggu, saya dan M-san akan banyak mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'.**

_**-Marongurase**_** :: Cake yang terbuat dari kastanye. Tentang teh **_**Assam **_**saya yakin ini adalah nama teh yang sangat familiar untuk anda.**

**-**_** Apricot rum chiffon cake**_** :: Apricot manis yang berlapiskan rum yang manis pula. Info lebih lanjut silahkan tanyakan pada mbah google. *plak*  
><strong>

**Sekali lagi, saya dan M-san mohon maaf jika chapter ini dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya telah mengecewakan anda. Saya tak sempat mengedit chapter ini, karena keterbatasan waktu saya. =_=  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
